


Out In The Street

by heyheyheywhatcanid0



Category: Jimi Hendrix Experience, Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, The Small Faces (Band), The Who (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And nicer I guess, Angst, But Sweet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy!Keith Moon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardens, Gen, Harpy!Pete Townshend, Hurt/Comfort, John is over everything and everyone but Keith and Alison, Keith is himself but with wings, Less coffee shops, More Magic, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete is chaotic, Roger Daltrey needs a hug, This is sunrise but better, Vampire!John Entwistle, We need more supernatural themed fics in this fandom, Well almost, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf!Roger Daltrey, Why Did I Write This?, but you get the idea, crossovers, crossovers everywhere, hehe, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheywhatcanid0/pseuds/heyheyheywhatcanid0
Summary: Circa. late sixties.A harpy, a werewolf, a vampire and a fairy try to hide their true colors to be safe. And also their reputation as one of the biggest rock bands in England.
Relationships: Heather Daltrey/Roger Daltrey, John Entwistle & Keith Moon, John Entwistle/Alison Wise, Karen Astley/Pete Townshend, Keith Moon/Kim Kerrigan McLagan, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. In The City

John awakened from his sleep, as he got up and stretched himself, after sleeping in his coffin for the 100th time this year in an uncomfortable sturdy coffin, with velvet cushions in the inside. 

He put on his finest homewear clothes and went downstairs, where Keith and Roger were chatting.

"So we were in the fairy circle," Keith started, "But we got interrupted by the police."

"Crap." Roger squeaked.

"We ran away hopefully," keith took a sip from his cup of tea, "Plus I had to go with Kim so-"

The fairy turned around to looked at a shitfaced John. 

"Hello Johnny!" Keith commented as he waved at him. "Come here you handsome devil." 

John growled as he sat alongside them in the flower patterned couch.

"That's your worst Roger impression so far." Keith joked.

"Hey." Roger mumbled as his face heated up.

John chuckled. "Relax Rog, you're lucky this is not a full moon." 

"Lucky? Lucky?!" Roger snapped as he lifted a batch of curls from the side of his head to showcase his pointy ears. "John it's been four years, FOUR YEARS since I have this... curse... And I could kill every single one of you, including the love of my life! I-"

Then someone knocked on the door. 

"Petey come in." John ordered him, sensing his chaotic, but neutral aura. Roger huffed and crossed his arms, as he brushed his hair. 

"Hello!" Pete exclaimed with a sweet smile plastered in his face.

"Why are you so bright tonight Pete?" Roger asked, staring at Pete.

"Well I'm feeling nice 'bout myself so I might go outside-"

"No." The other three men told him.

"Why? Oh." Pete's eyes widened. "But please, with a little makeup and clothing I'll be okay, join me!"

"Fine." John accepted Pete's offer. "But if one of us gets hurt, I told you so."

They all dressed up for the evening and went outside. 

They went to a small business where they bought some drinks. 

They sat on the grass of a park and drank, when suddenly, someone threw a branch.

"Oh god." John thought to himself as he looked at how the frontman's eyes followed the stick. 

Roger eventually got up and grabbed the stick, when a dog started barking from behind.

"Oh you found it!" A girl panted, as she ran towards Roger with her beagle. "Sorry I'm Lou... OH MY GOD YOU'RE ROGER DALTREY!" She exhaled as her eyes widened. 

"Uh... Yes I am.." Roger assured her with an awkward gesture. 

Her dog started to growl at Roger, as he sensed and smelled Roger's other self. 

The blond just gave him the stick and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"What are you doing here?" Lou asked him. 

"Uh... I was out with some friends..." He answered to her.

Lou stared in horror as she looked at how some wolf ears grew out of Roger's head.

"What the fuck?!" She cursed as she stepped away from him. Roger furrowed his eyebrows when he started to pat his head, only to notice a pair of wolf ears. 

"Oh fuck." John cursed under his breath when he joined his older bandmate. 

"You are a monster!" She screamed. "Get away from me you beast!" 

John stared at her and paralyzed the girl and the dog, making them forget about the accident.

"You got scared?" John asked the blonde, raising an eyebrow. 

Roger looked down in guilt. 

"Guys let's go." He ordered Keith and Pete, as he looked at how they started to get up and grab the empty bottles. 

John walked away with the werewolf as he broke the paralyzing spell he casted upon the teenage girl.

She ignored the band and walked away with her dog.  
"Fucking great," Pete cursed. "Don't run away from your problems like you always do Rog!" He looked at him with a concerned expression.

"B-b-but Pete!" Roger stammered as his eyes started to water.

"No buts! You are brave Roger, you are the strongest of us and you know it!" Pete preached.  
Roger frowned and crossed his arms. "Yes! But you don't know what it's like to be constantly paranoid or to turn into a violent monster in front of your girlfriend!" He complained as his voice changed slightly.

"Oh my fucking god I was scared that my little baby would have these disgusting bird wings!" He snapped back at Roger.

"Now I'll also have to be scared because my DNA is also fucked!" The blonde snapped as he glared at the harpy.

"Fantastic!" Pete snapped.

"Would you please shut the fuck up?" Keith asked, being the voice of reason for once.

"They're going to find out our real identities if you two keep fighting." John added. "Let's go to the forest." 

"Fine." Pete spat.

The young men found a spot around the city where no one could find them and the harpy took a leap and rose to the sky, just like the fairy. While the vampire grabbed the werewolf's hand tightly and teletransported with him to the closest forest. 

"John." Roger squeaked, his voice returning to his husky nature.

"Rog. I know you are scared. But you're also brave and you're constantly protecting us from the ones that want us dead, and you know it." John told him as he placed his hand in Roger's shoulder. 

"I know, that's what makes me sad." Roger moaned. "It's frustrating." 

"Hey," john cooed him. "Remember when a couple of youngsters got pete earlier this year in our vacation?" 

Roger looked up at the bassist. "Yeah..." 

"Who got us out of the situation, huh? Who shifted to protect his guitarist? Who scared the bunch?"

"...Me..." Roger replied shyly to John's question. 

The vampire nodded. "Don't let that tiny head of yours play with what you're capable of."

The frontman chuckled as he sniffed. "You're right. Thanks John." 

While the couple was talking under the leaves of the tall trees of the bushy, flowery forest, the harpy and the fairy were flying in the sky. 

"Petey I know you're also aware of what you are." Keith commented.

"Yeah..." Pete looked down and then looked at the drummer.

"You and him are very similar. Except it happened to you when you were a little kid, and it happened to Duchess when he was twenty one." 

Pete pouted as he looked away. "Don't remind me." He squeaked. "Mandy doesn't speak to the flowers or hide her wings." 

"She does speak to the flowers." Keith corrected him. "But the fairies are attracted to her since Kim's a muse. Literally." Keith's face started to heat up.

"Yeah..." 

"It's heartbreaking to see Roger shift into that... But at least he's not complaining all the time." Keith giggled.

"He's strong and courageous. It's sad that sometimes his head gets away with it's own games." The harpy reflected. 

"Yeah..." Keith mumbled as he looked down. "I see them!" He pointed at the other members as he landed on the forest's grass.

"Oh you're here." Roger said to Keith with a smile, as the drummer posed. 

"We." Pete corrected him as the landed gently on the floor. 

Due to the werewolf and the harpy having an exchange of glances, there was an awkward silence. 

"Sorry Pete." Roger spoke as he went to hug the harpy.

"We know who you are, and we mean it." Pete reassured him as he wrapped his wings around Roger's body. "Don't let him play with you." 

The blonde nodded. "Thank you." He squeaked.

"You're welcome-" 

The heartwarming scene got interrupted when a couple of sinister growls were heard. 

The couple broke the hug when a pack of wolves approached the band slowly.

"Run!" Roger ordered his bandmates, as they ran away.

The vampire looked back and stopped running, as he noticed how the frontman stayed with the wolves. 

"Aren't you coming?" John called him.

"I'll get back to you later, in the meantime, go away!" The blond answered to his question as he confronted the pack. 

Meanwhile, the rhythm section and the guitarist found a safe place to stay.   
"Oh god..." Pete panted. He sat on the grass, then layed down in the floor. "Jesus..." 

"I hope the doesn't break a leg." Keith added.

John giggled as he sat close to a tiny pond, that was enlightened by light bugs that floated around the spot. 

"This is beautiful." Keith sat alongside John. 

John hummed as he looked at the harmonious environment around them. 

"It's all too beautiful..." Pete sang.

Meanwhile, Roger was fighting the pack. A wolf jumped over him, pinning the blonde to the floor, as he tried to hurt him. The werewolf pushed the wolf back, waking him wail in pain. 

Then he looked at his hands, who started to stretch. He groaned as he tried to remove his clothes as fast as possible, and when he was naked another member of the pack jumped over him.

The black wolf was about to bite him when the frontman started to shift into a wolf.

He became bigger as unknown muscles started to appear.

His hair grew from every single place in his body. 

His vocal chords were changing.

Pete layed in his stomach in the floor, when he heard an alarming, distant howl."Oh fuck." Peter cursed. "It's Roger."  
The wolves stared in horror at the man's transformation, and ran away from the forest. Roger, exhausted from the transformation, fell on the floor, everything in his vision turning black.

The harpy came back to find a werewolf laying on the floor, unconscious, and with a pair of clothes. He got in his knees to shake his bandmates shoulder softly. 

"Rog?" He asked. He removed his wing when the fur started to fade away from his bandmates skin. 

Roger groaned as he turned around to face Pete and sat on the grass. His eyes widened as he glanced at his mate. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in a thin voice. Pete pulled him closer to his body, hugging him.

"You didn't. You saved us." Pete told him.  
Roger broke the hug. "Did I?" He asked Pete grabbing his clothes and trying to cover his naked, petite body.

Pete chuckled. "Yes you did." 

Roger smiled in amazement as he started to put on his clothes again.  
"Well done." Pete complimented him. "Now, can you follow me?" 

"Yes." Roger said as he put on his heels and looked up, looking at his flying guitarist.   
He followed the harpy, as he eventually found the bassist and the drummer playing with some buttercups.

"This is beautiful..." Roger breathed out as he joined the rhythm section. 

John looked at him. "You're okay?" Roger nodded. "I'm exhausted. My muscles hurt." The blonde added. "Hey Johnny, what time is it?" Keith asked to his friend.

John folded his sleeve, only to look at the time and find out it was five o'clock in the morning.

"Crap. We have to return!" John warned to his bandmates. Pete nodded as he flew away alongside Keith.   
"Want a shortcut?" The bassist asked to the vocalist. Roger nodded in response, and with a blink of the eye, he was in his room.

He opened the closet to find (or steal Heather's pajamas) his pajamas and got in bed, trying not to wake his girlfriend up.

"Hi." Heather whispered. The blonde turned around to face her. "You came." She pulled him close as she wrapped her arms around his torso.   
"I did." Roger told her, as he closed his eyes and drifted away.

Karen was in the bathroom, washing her face, when suddenly, someone knocked on the window. She looked at the window, only to find her husband.  
She opened the window as she let the guitarist in. He kissed her as he hugged her. 

"Hi love." He purred with a grin. "Is she awake?"   
"Let's see..." She wrapped her arm around Pete's left arm and went to their room, and looked at a crib with a small baby.   
Karen got in bed as she looked at how Pete came closer to his baby.

The baby girl opened her eyes only to look at her father, and started to cry. Pete's heart broke as he tried to comfort her. "Emma it's me, your papa." 

The baby stopped crying when she looked at her father again, and giggled.She then grabbed his nose as she felt his face closer.  
"Oh I see you like it." He giggled. 

Then the baby closed her eyes and Pete left a tiny kiss in her forehead. He got in bed and hugged Karen tightly. 

Kim looked at the dark, starry sky when suddenly, her husband kicked the door open.   
"Hello dear." he winked at her. "Shh!!" she silenced Keith. "You'll wake Mandy up!"   
"Oh. Sorry." he apologized in a low voice. He leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her, his wings fluttering.   
Kim couldn't help but laugh. "Oh John, stop!" she giggled. The drummer let out a dramatic sigh just by hearing his second name. "I'll get you back for this!" he laughed.

The vampire came back to his room, as he closed all the windows in the house, put on his finest pajamas, and got into the darned, cushioned coffin. Eventually closing it. 

It's been a hard days night, but a fun one.


	2. Run, Run, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a second part of this (maybe?)

December 1967.  
The crowd cheered as the musicians left the stage with broken guitars, battered drums and wires, and with smoke.

Roger's heart was thumping in his chest. He felt so weary and tired, he just wanted to go to bed and drift away, was that too much? 

But tonight was a full moon, and he wished to get home before the transformation occurred. 

They headed backstage, to their dressing room, and while Pete started to unbutton his shirt, he decided to open his beak.

"Unless you guys don't want to, do you want to go out for a drink?" He asked with a yawn, as he rubbed his blue eyes with his feathers.

"You know I'm always up to a drink!" The fairy replied to him as he fluttered around the room to find his clothes.

«Fucking great.» Roger thought, moaning. 

"John? Rog? What about you?" The harpy asked as he turned around to face the bassist.

"Uh yeah, I'd love to Pete." John replied as he put on his grey fur coat. 

"I don't want to." Roger squeaked as he brushed his hair with a comb.

The guitarist chuckled, wrapping a scarf around his neck. "Why not?" 

The vocalist turned around to face Pete. "It's a full moon, and I...Forget it, I'll go." he muttered.  
After they all got out of the venue, they were walking to the closest pub. 

"Only for shits and laughs." Pete assured.  
Before they could even get close to the place, they saw two men in front of the door, guarding it.

"We're screwed." Roger muttered. "Let's go home." 

"Boring!" Keith said mockingly. John rolled his eyes in response to the vocalist.

"You always want to ruin the party, huh?" Pete spat as he glared at the blonde. Roger looked down in guilt.

Keith went to the door of the place, when the men stopped him.

"Sir, we don't allow monsters or supernatural creatures like fairies, werewolves, vampires, witches, harpies, etcetera. Let us check you." One of them explained to the drummer.

"This is going to get ugly." John whispered to Pete. "Let's go somewhere else." Roger nodded at John's statement nervously. 

Pete thought about the situation for a second, and shrugged. "Keith knows what he is, maybe we'll be alright-"

"Check my bum!" Keith joked at the guardians as he pulled is pants and underwear down and showed them his ass. 

"What were you saying?" John asked the guitarist, raising an eyebrow.

The men growled as they started to take Keith's clothes, revealing his iridescent, red fairy wings. 

"Hey!" Keith yelped as the started to beat him up. The older men were pulling his wings, making him scream in pain. 

Pete went towards the men and tried to use his wings for good and hit them, but as soon as he swung his wing, they hit Pete in the nose, making him fall to the ground and bleed.

He wiped his wing around his nose. "Jesus..." Pete weeped as he covered his face. 

One of the men pinned Pete against the wall, and started to hit him in the stomach. The other one yelled at John and Roger. "Are you two weirdos too?" He asked, holding Keith in the floor.

"No!" Roger shouted almost stuttering. The man holding the fairy to the ground came closer to Roger and hit him, pulling his hair, making him groan.

His head was thumping in pain.

His heart was aching.

His whole body decided to start the transformation.

The blonde started to groan, as warm tears ran through his cheeks. "Please..." He pleaded in a thin voice, "Let me go..." 

His hair in his skin started to stand out, growing slowly, making the man take a couple of steps back and watching the transformation. 

"Jack get the gun, now!" He ordered to the man holding the harpy, leaving him almost unconscious in the ground, and getting inside the pub.

"John!" Keith cried as John helped him to stand up. "I'll check Pete call Kit and Chris and tell them to pick us up!"  
The vampire nodded and flew to the closest phone box.

Keith fluttered towards Pete, as he tried to help him get back on his feet. "Petey! Dear boy wake up!" He muttered. 

The harpy fluttered his eyes open with a groan, and cried a little as he hugged the drummer. "I'm scared." He squeaked.

"I am too. Let's hide somewhere, okay?" He offered, as the both flew to the darkest alley.

Roger pulled his clothes out, as the nameless man kicked him to the ground. 

The vocalist's nails started to dug out of his skin, filling his hands with blood, forming claws.

His bones broke, making him scream in pain, and then melted together to create a frame for his new muscles.

Roger's muscles were tearing apart, and grew to get used to his new body.  
His teeth started to grow, turning themselves into fangs, and then his skin started to stretch, making his once human face form a nuzzle in it, and changed a lot of aspects in himself.

He groaned, and howled at the moon as he tried to stand up. 

The huge werewolf turned around to face the man, and growled at him.

"I'm here Bob!" Jack said as he kicked the door open and charged his gun. 

He started to shoot at him, only to realize the bullets weren't silver, they were bronze. They didn't even wound the monster, instead, the werewolf jumped over the man and slashed his shirt, trying to kill him.

Jack screamed in horror as he ran away. "I quit!" 

Then, the werewolf turned around to face Bob, and grabbed him from the shirt, and threw him harshly in a can, making him fall unconscious.

Keith and Pete came out the dark alley to see their once small, stubbornly, kind and petite frontman, who was now a ravenous monster.

Keith broke down in laughter. "You saved us Duchess!" 

The monster turned around, and he growled at the pair.

"Run!" Pete screamed, they started to take flight until a silver car stopped in the middle of the pavement road and opened its door open. It was Kit, who had a tranquilizers gun charged. 

He shot at werewolf Roger, and as the monster stared lazily at the small syringes, everything in his vision went black.

"Chris, get Roger inside the car." He ordered Stamp. "You three get inside." He ordered to the vampire, the harpy and the fairy.


	3. Love Ain't For Keeping

He never expected things to be like this.  
And just like that, he never expected to end up in a hospital after being bitten by a six foot tall wolf.  
After the incident, he didn't know what he was capable of.  
He was barely cold, his body temperature was high. He was faster, felt more things, was more sensitive to other things, and it changed him for the better and for the worse.

He never expected to meet people who treated him well.  
Many people in the music business were supernatural creatures, which was more dangerous for them, the police could beat them up, even worse, lynch them.

"We wanted to eradicate them beasts." Governments everywhere warned. Just like citizens everywhere were scared of their lives.

Roger didn't have it as hard as Pete for example, to had to hide his bird wings and legs, but he was lucky that his hair covered his ears, or else it'll be a different story.

"Roger?" Heather asked as she looked at him.

The blonde snapped out of his own thoughts and chuckled nervously. "Yeah?" 

The model smiled, as she pat the grass. "Come here." She offered him.

He sat down alongside her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked him. 

"I was thinking 'bout how lucky I am in different ways, but that I'm in constant danger." He replied to her with his husky voice.

She hummed in response. "I'll protect you." 

"We'll protect eachother." He corrected her, looking at her. 

He then smiled at her, and looked down, sitting cross-legged.

"You're always protecting me. Well, you're always protecting everyone-" 

"Do I?" He asked in amazement. She nodded at him.

"You do it without noticing, most of the time. You should protect yourself too." She adviced him.

He looked down in disappointment. But not because she was wrong, the contrary, she was completely right. He was disappointed with himself. 

"But how?" Roger asked in confusion. 

She shrugged. "You'll have to find that out by yourself." 

Roger pouted. "Heather-"

"Rog," she started. "You should stop worrying about everyone for one second and worry about yourself, you also matter. That's what I'm saying. I know you don't have bad intentions by trying to help your loved ones or people that you care about. But if you don't love yourself, how will you love others?" She reflected. 

Roger gave her a big smile and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you and thank you." He thanked her. "Where would I be without you?" 

She shrugged and hugged him back.

He broke the hug and looked at her with bright eyes. "Maybe we could um... Go inside? I'm cold." He stammered. 

"You're cold? Breaking news Roger Daltrey has hypothermia!" She joked. The frontman laughed in response, falling to he ground.

"Am I that funny?" She asked. He nodded in response. "You're hilarious." He got up and stretched his hand, to help the brunette get up. 

"Look at the moon." She pointed out, as she looked at the bright crescent moon. He looked at it and howled unintentionally. 

He looked at her, his face all read, and looked down in embarrasment. "Oh god I'm embarrasing." He ranted, she pulled him close for a hug.

"Not at all. It was an instinct." She reassured him.

He giggled. "No dear, this is." He tried to get up in his toes to kiss her, but failed.

She giggled in response as he groaned, "I thought I would reach you." He complained as he looked away and crossed his arms. "Wait!" 

She leaned over him and kissed him in the lips. He eventually followed the groove until she broke the kiss.

"I love you." She breathed out.

"I know." He squeaked.

They got inside the cottage, as they went to their room and undressed in their pajamas, and got in bed. Roger sat on it while Heather layed back and stared at him.

"Is everything okay Rog?" She asked. 

He glanced at her and looked down in disappointment. 

She noticed how his eyes got watery in a matter of seconds so she sat down and pulled him for a hug.   
"Oh no baby what's it? Why are you crying?" She cooed him as she cupped his face. 

"I'm cursed Heather I, I'm so horrible and I'm such a disappointment too to everyone! But you! Like I turn into his hairy, bulky, muscular, blood thirsty werewolf every full moon and I put everyone in danger! I could hurt you!" He ranted as he started to cry, his voice getting shaky. 

"Roger that isn't you! This is you! You are this beautiful person I met, this lovely blonde who thinks about others more than himself, who is amazingly generous and kind as well, and sweet too!" She motivated him. "You are still beautiful, inside and outside despite the curse. Roger Harry Daltrey, I love you, in all of your forms."

He cried even more as he returned the hug.   
"It's all good, let it all out. Cry all you want." She reassured him. 

He wiped his tears with his sleeve as he glanced at the red haired girl. "That's all I even needed to hear, thank you Heather." He squeaked as he half heartledy smiled at her, still haunted by those thoughts.

"You're welcome. You'll see that, as time passes, you will get better, I promise you." She placed a firm kiss on his lips and layed back, as she pulled the sheets and blankets closer to her.

He replicated her position and hugged her tightly, as she turned off the light on her lightstand.  
"I love you..." He whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Amazing Journey

"Come in!" Plant purred as the drummer of The Who opened the door of the backstage.

A bright, yellow light escaped when Moon opened the door, the source of the light was the young, but blessed frontman of Led Zeppelin, who was brushing his hair with his fingers.

Robert giggled, as little butterflies tried to get under his hair. His aura was overall angelic. "Not this time." He told the bug.

" 'Ello everyone!" Keith cheered as he got inside. John Bonham looked up and found Moon, and ran towards him, hugging Keith tightly.

"Moonie I missed you!" He cheered, almost lifting the fairy up.

Plant turned around to face the vocalist of the who, who was smiling from ear to ear. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing I was excited to meet you, again." Roger answered him, and proceeded to hug Plant.

«He has a heart of gold, but is a creature of the night...» the voice echoed in his head. «But there's good in him...»

"Rob?"

"Huh?" The frontman of Led Zeppelin snapped out of his thoughts. 

" 'S everything alright?" Roger asked, worried about him.

Robert nodded, and hugged the short statured man back.

Entwistle and Townshend got inside the room, as John closed the door from behind with his powers, and locked it.

"I'm the wizard here, Enty." John Paul Jones said, mocking the other bassist.

"We." A dark, yet small voice squeaked. It was Jimmy Page's. His mane of raven curls covered half of his face, and his once green eyes, were dark, and spoke words of madness.

"Jesus James." Pete breathed out, opening his bag with his wing, "Stop being so scary."

"Stop making sense, Townshend." The dark wizard fired back. 

"Alright will everyone shut the fuck up?!" Entwistle snapped, making an awkward silence in the room. 

"Who pushed your buttons?" Robert asked, still glowing. 

"We don't have much time." He announced. 

Roger's eyes widened. "Why?" 

"Yeah, why Johnny?" Bonzo asked as he put on his jacket.

"The police caught Pete. That's why both of us arrived later. Pack everything you got. Kit already called Peter Grant and your instruments are back where they belong." John elaborated.

"It applies the same with YOUR instruments, I suppose." JPJ added. 

Entwistle nodded.

They heard kicking on the doors. 

"Open the door!" The policeman screamed from the other side of the place. 

"What can we do?!" Bonzo got alarmed. 

"Both John's will teleport us outside, right?" Robert asked with a low, shaky voice, getting scared. "Right?!" 

Jonesy nodded and opened a portal. "Grab your crap and go!" Entwistle ordered.

"I'll give you four seconds!" The blue man screamed.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Go, go!" Jones reassured a Daltrey who was getting inside the portal.

"ONE!"

The police teared the door apart with their silver bullets, leaving holes in it, and ruining its matte finish. 

There was no one in the room.  
"FUCK!" Officer McGee screamed. He then grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke to his mates. "We have eight runaways, we need more reinforcements." 

The eight musicians were outside now, looking for Bonham's van. "There it is!" Page pointed at the van as they got inside it.

Bonzo turned on the engine with the keys of the car as they ran away from the venue. 

The police car started to chase them. "Like in the movies!" Keith commented to light up the situation.

Then suddenly...

They heard a heart breaking sound.

Roger screamed and groaned. Keith, who was sitting by Bonzo's side, turned around to face the back of the van.

"FUCKERS!" Plant complained. "They shot Roger!" 

He looked at Roger's left arm, that was bleeding, as the werewolf grabbed his arm tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"I can't do this anymore..." Roger weeped, as he gave up, and felt how his claws craved the skin of the top of fingers, drawing blood.

"Rog!" Pete screamed as he started to lose patience. "We must do something!"

"They can't speed up!" Jimmy replied to Pete.

"Well fuck it! My friend's hurt!" Pete fired back at Jimmy. The dark wizard stared at Pete in vileness, as everything stopped, and when black and white.

For the other six people in the vehicle, two were trying to help Roger, and the other three were checking the road. 

"They're staring at eachother." Jonesy pointed out. "They'll get out of it." 

"Roger don't shift!" Robert adviced him.

"At what cost Rob?!" He cried, his voice getting deeper, as warm tears ran through his cheeks.

"Please listen to me! The bullet is made out of silver, okay? If you shift, it might pierce your arm! Please let me help you!" Plant told him in a more alarming tone.

Roger nodded, as he noticed at how his head stopped thumping, and how everything in his body was in place.

"There." Plant said as he brushed his forehead. "Let's go to John's cabin, we'll be safe there."

«I hate you!» Jimmy screamed at Pete in their staring contest.

«Fuck YOU, James!» he barked back.

Jonesy slapped Jimmy, and everything went back to normal for them. 

"Stop it, we're safe now." He said to both guitarists.

They all got out of the van.

Pete flew inside the house, and seeked for a phone, to call Kit.   
Robert and John searched for first aid kits for Roger.  
Keith and Bonzo were playing with JPJ's chess set and Jimmy was sitting cross-legged, floating above the floor.

John layed Roger's sleeping body in a bed. The golden god tried to wake the smaller blonde up. 

Roger opened his eyes with difficulty, and screamed, getting a reminder that he got shot.

The vampire opened the first aid kit and grabbed a piece of cotton, some tweezers and disinfectant. 

Robert grabbed the werewolf's hand tightly.

"This will hurt." He cooed.

Keith and Bonzo were playing a naval fight with chess, when they heard a heartbreaking, loud howl from upstairs. 

Pete hanged the phone and huffed. "Crap." He spat. "Poor Roger."

"Hope he recovers." Bonzo wished. "What did your managers tell you?" 

"Kit will sue the police apartment. They'll pick us up, even though Roger and I will have to go to court, well me since they dropped charges for him." He explained.

The drummer of Led Zeppelin nodded. "Sounds good to me." Keith answered to Pete.

Robert went downstairs. "Henry I thought you were going to make an earthquake." He told his drummer jokingly. 

Bonham flashed a smile. "At least I didn't eat a fucking flower, hippie." 

Moon the Loon broke in laughter, as Pete tried to contain his laughter. 

Jonesy started to brew some tea. "Does anyone want any?" He asked politely.

"Me, thank you John." He moaned in frustration as he helped the wizard in the kitchen.

Entwistle wrapped a cotton bandage around Roger's arm, as he closed it with a knot. 

"Better?" He asked softly.

Roger mumbled something as he nodded. "Thanks for making that hole disappear from my skin." He squeaked.

John pulled him into a hug, as he felt Roger's arms wrap his waist. 

"John I want to go home... I miss her so much..." He cried as he hid his head in John's chest. "I'm tired, John, tired! I want to walk calmly around the streets without getting alarmed, I want to stop feeling guilty about my body and I want to-" the blonde weeped, as he felt John's right hand brush his curls.

"Shhh... I know Rog. It'll be over soon, I promise."


	5. Someone's Coming

Rain started to pour again harshly. 

He was glad his house resisted the rain and that he was safe with his dog, and his newborn baby.

But for his disgrace, Karen was outside.

His grandmother won't and will never take care of her.

His parents were out.

His brothers at school.

John (with suncream) went outside with Allison.

Keith was partying somewhere.

Roger was with his girlfriend in his country house.

And Towser wasn't very helpful.

His baby girl was currently sleeping in her crib, while Pete sat in the couch, staring blankly at the wall.

When suddenly, he heard crying from her room.

"God." He mumbled as he got up and walked to her daughter's pastel coloured room.

She was crying out loud, maybe because of the heavy rain.

"Oh Emma." He whispered as he peeked over the crib. "I'm here."

She looked at him, and then he eyes went to his wings.

It was a monster.

She even screamed louder. Pete wanted to throw the tv out of the window, but not because of anger.

Frustration was the word.

He couldn't be normal, he couldn't properly play guitar, he couldn't walk properly without hiding his wings and bird legs. 

"Shhhh," he cooed her, "It's okay, it's okay."

He picked her up with his wings and   
held her for a while until she screamed.

"Emma I'm your papa... I'm here don't cry..." He muttered.

He swore he was in the verge of tears.

He carried her to his bed, and tried to calm her down.

He cooed her, but it didn't work.

He soothed her, it didn't work.

He started to sob a little, until he heard a squeal. 

Pete looked at his baby, she was smiling, while she pulled his hair.

"But of course," he squeaked as he looked at her. "You like my hair." 

He shaked his head and she giggled. He missed hearing that. 

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here..." He cooed her. "The rain is coming down..."

Towser came to the room barking, when Pete shushed him. 

"Not now." He whispered, and so the dog left.

He noticed that the rain stopped, as a bright light came from outside. 

"Look Emma! We can go outside now!" He said happily, but then looked at her, she fell asleep.

She let out a content sigh, and left her in the blue crib, when she opened her eyes, and giggled at him.

"Hi Emma." He said softly as he peeked over the crib again. 

Suddenly someone closed the door and Karen peeked over her own husband. 

He stood up and kissed her, and Karen looked at her little girl.

"How was she?" She asked to the guitarist.

"Ummm... A bit though, but my hair fixed it all." He replied to her as he brushed the back of his head.

The woman chuckled as she picked the baby up.

"Maybe she was hungry."

"I was scared of dropping her." He muttered looking at his wings.

"I know," she replied to him as she lifted her shirt, and fed her with her breast. "That's why I tried to hurry up. You can't do it alone even if you want to, Pete."

He sighed and looked down.

"Hey it's okay, we could go to the park so, suit up." She giggled with a smile, and he eventually felt better.

A light pink blush appeared in his face.

"Oh! Okay! J-just let me hide everything!" He stuttered as he searched for his coats.

Karen giggled and rolled her eyes "Oh Pete."


	6. So Sad About Us

It was midnight, on one of their last nights of the long, tiring summer tour of 1969.

It was almost midnight, and Keith couldn't sleep.  
And it was a huge problem.  
You needed to make him fall asleep or else everyone's in danger.

Luckily, for their safety, he did have a couple of meetings with other fairies, so everything was almost in place.

Keith sat in his bed, not tired at all, chewing gum.

"Johnny," he mumbled as he fixed his red shirt, "Do you think about life?" 

"Sod off Keith." John spat, trying to sleep in the comfortable bedroom bed. "If we don't go to sleep Pete will kill us." 

Keith gasped dramatically. "Oh John! You're always by my side!" He fired back jokingly, as he stretched and stood up. 

He wanted to do something.

And with that go to sleep. 

Maybe he could drive around the town with one of his bandmates. 

But Roger was with a friend of his, and Pete was probably sleeping.

«They're in the other room... I could ask them!» He thought, and his eyes went to the room keys, laying on John's sleeping table.

The fairy crouched down, as he crawled slowly towards the furniture.  
He peeked over the keys and grabbed them very fast, only listening to John's snoring. 

He opened the door, and closed it very fast, hopefully not waking the vampire up.

He leaned on the wall of his room, and noticed that the bassist didn't notice. He sighed in relief and tip toed his way to the other room. 

Before he could even open the door, he glanced at his clock. 

It was midnight.

And then, somehow, he remembered the tiny calendar Roger showed him before the tour could even start, and today was marked with an alarming red circle.

«Oh no.» Keith finally realised. 

Roger's friend kicked the door open as she ran away, screaming. 

Keith wanted to get into the room, until he heard Pete's voice.

"Fucking hell Daltrey!" The harpy hissed at his bandmate. 

"Look at you! You know what? Maybe Mick was right all along. You're a pussy." Pete finished his ranting. 

Keith didn't want things to end like this. 

He got into the room, and looked at a pissed off Pete, and a big werewolf sitting in Roger's bed, looking down in guilt, whining.

"Pete please... I heard it a-" Keith tried to make his guitarist understand, but got interrupted by Pete.

"No! He's always like that! Always whining, complaining, come on Rog I know about you and Mick in the circus." 

"What the fuck does Mick have to do with all this? Roger's better anyways." Keith replied with raising his eyebrow at the harpy.

Pete knew he was wrong, and knew about Roger's situation, but instead of apologizing to him, he pouted and went back to bed, covering himself with the mattresses. 

Keith looked at his then frontman, and sat alongside him. 

"Rog..." He brushed his arm, worried about him. "You know you're better than him." 

The beast looked away, trying not to make eye contact with the drummer.

"Pete is just a angry teenage girl in the body of a twenty four year old guitarist." He giggled jokingly, trying to cheer his friend up.

The monster pulled him into a hug, and hugged him tightly and close.

The fairy felt tiny drops of water falling into his hair, and started to comfort the werewolf over him. "Don't cry, it's not even your fault." 

He broke the hug as he looked at Roger nodding. 

"No, I mean- it's not your fault you shifted while you stayed with that groupie. You didn't hurt anyone." He reassured him.

There was an awkward silence, mainly because of Roger looking at his new appearance and Keith looking at his bandmate.

"Do you want to go out? I can't sleep." Keith offered to Roger.

The vocalist looked down at his body and hugged himself, crouching as he shook his head. 

"I can cover you with one of the coverings." 

The werewolf thought about it again, stood up, and pulled one of the bed coverings softly, wrapping it around his body, and looked at Keith.

He grabbed Keith's hand and ran with him outside, jumping over the fence of the swimming pool and heading to the forest, and all of this while Roger carried him in his back.

Keith felt alive and happy, he liked the feeling of the wind blowing his face and hair, and overall liked having fun.

They stopped, as he got out of his mate's back and sat on the grass. 

The beast panted, as he layed down on the grass, sticking his tounge out.

"Phew!" Keith breathed out as he glared at the wolf, "You outdid yourself this time!" 

Roger sat down alongside Keith, and rested his head in his shoulder. 

"I like you too Duchess." He told him, staring at the sky. 

Suddenly, red and blue lights started to glow in the trees. 

"She was not your friend she was a foe!" Keith stammered as he tried to help Roger get up. "It's the police! Run!" 

Keith fluttered around the forest, looking down at Roger, who was under him, running from them. 

Suddenly, he collided with a tree that was too tall, and fell to the floor, losing any sight of Roger.

Then, a tounge licked the top of his nose, and woke up with that touch.

He sat down on the grass, and giggled at Roger. "Thanks for waking me up Dip." 

The creature barked as she wagged his tail. 

"What now?" Keith asked with a yawn. 

Then he heard a hiss from behind. He turned around and found a snake.

"CRAP!" He screamed as he ran to the closest lake and swam in there. 

Eventually, It seemed as if Roger had joined him, but when he threw himself into the water, it seemed as if his monstrous version could not swim, but the real Roger could.

Keith got worried, as he tried to go back to the surface with him, and when he pulled him out to the surface, he seemed lighter, and more human like. 

He rose his head to the surface, alongside Roger. 

Roger spat out some of the water, and looked around, but his face was covered with his hair. 

"Keith?! Where are you?!" He asked in desperation. 

The fairy grabbed his hair and wiped some of it behind his ear. "Now let's get to somewhere safe before they caught us again." 

They were in the land now. Roger was shaking from the cold water and Keith fluttered slowly.

"Thanks." Roger commented, glancing at Keith with watery eyes.

"You're welcome Duchess. Hope Pete has a better humour now." He replied to his vocalist.

They were now in Roger's room, as he took a shower and left his clothes somewhere to dry them.

Then he put on a pair of newer pajamas, and sat in bed alongside Keith. 

He grabbed the phone and started to dial Heather's number. 

Pete woke up with the sound of the phone ringing, glaring at Roger.

"What is he doing?" Pete whispered.

"Getting help. Something you didn't give him Petey." Keith replied to his question. 

Pete looked down in guilt. "But Keith-"

"It's not his fault today was a full moon. Nor it wasn't his fault his 'friend' was actually a spy. Nor it's not his fault he doesn't get along with Mick." 

"She's asleep." Roger told Keith as he got in bed.  
Then he turned his head to look at Pete.

"Hey." Roger squeaked.

"Sorry." Pete apologized to him.

"You're a stupid sod sometimes." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I know." 

"Me too." Daltrey giggled as he sniffed a bit. 

Keith decided to leave the room, as he also left the covering if the bed in the washing basket of their bathroom, and finally joined John in his sleep.

"Do you want a hug?" Pete asked Roger, receiving a nod from the vocalist. 

The frontman sat alongside him, as the soft brown feathers from his guitarist brushed his skin. 

"I'm sorry Pluto." He apologized to him once more, getting a laugh in response. 

"It's okay Mickey, 's okay..." He giggled between yawns as he fell asleep in Pete's wings.


	7. The Song Is Over

The atmosphere in the circus was intense.   
They were all tired by now and it was barely ten o'clock in the evening, not long before they could start playing.

Roger kept checking his hands in case he noticed his hair stood up and had to hide somewhere. There were fans of the Stones in the theatre so shifting in front of them wasn't the nicest idea.

John was bored out of his mind. He didn't want to be here on one hand, but also wanted to. It was a lot better than having to stay with his idiotical stepfather for the evening.

Pete hanged out with Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, Eric Clapton and Keith Moon.  
Pete felt something for Mick, but he knew it wasn't the right moment to go in depth about it. 

Mick was a devil, and an extremely powerful one.  
He was related to the Devil himself, coming from a long, long line of singing devils.   
The other two stones (Brian Jones and Keith) were also devils.  
If you made Richards real mad, he would take years of your youth to make him have a longer life.  
And Brian was a devil that could change the atmosphere of a place with his mood, and the mood for today wasn't the nicest.  
He was sad and tired of the complains of Mick and Keith, therefore things weren't going to go well. And Keith Moon knew it very, very well.

"Keith," Brian croaked as he tried to sit down. "Would it be too much if you could bring me a can of coke from the refrigerator?" 

Moonie nodded, "Of course Bri! Stand up man you'll do great tonight!"   
Jones chuckled as he looked away from Keith's auburn eyes.  
The fairy fluttered it's way to buy the coke, when he fell to the floor.   
He stood up and tried to flutter again, but he failed.  
He was very confused. What just happened?  
He touched his back only to realize, he didn't have any wings. 

Then he looked around the place. He looked in the distance how his dear friend John Entwistle started to rub his neck and touch his teeth in confusion, and how Roger was shaking, because hell, it was cold tonight.

The drummer realized that the worse happened.

They lost their powers.

"Keith!" Pete yelled in excitement as he found Keith. "I don't have wings anymore- Where are your wings?" 

"They disappeared! Let's go to Rog and John!" 

The guitarist nodded as they ran to their bandmates.

"Dear god aren't you cold?" Roger said as he put on his coat. "Because I am." 

"Roger you are a werewolf. Aren't you supposed to have a higher body heat?" Pete made him question.

"I do- I'm not a wolf anymore?!" Roger asked in confusion, looking at Pete with big eyes.

"Just like I'm not a harpy anymore." 

Roger let out a sigh of relief until John looked at him. "I'm not a vampire anymore... So that means that everyone that was a supernatural creatures or that had powers..they don't have them anymore... So that means..."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT BRIAN!!!" they heard Mick Jagger scream in the distance. "I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS ANYMORE AND THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" 

Roger glanced at them like if they just did a bad thing. "What are we waiting for? Let's help him!" He told them as he ran towards backstage. Pete and John followed him from behind and Keith grabbed the can Jones requested him. 

"Hey Mick," Roger started as he entered the room, where Mick stared at Brian in a devilish way. "You want to get your powers back? Then treat Brian properly."  
Mick eyes widened as he heard the voice of the younger man. He came closer to Roger and grabbed him from the neck of his buckskin vest.

"You are nobody to tell me what to do and what not to do, trog!" He roared.

Roger became a bit more vulnerable because of the last word. He got called trog by his bullies when he was a little boy, while he got hanged in posts while people made fun of him. 

"There was no need to call me a trog, Mick. You want your show to be spectacular? Then try to help your bandmate instead of retorting him." Roger told him politely as he looked firmly at him. Mick chuckled as he rolled his eyes and snapped back at Roger. "He's fuming Daltrey! I-"

"And you aren't, Mick?" Pete asked Jagger, as he raised an eyebrow. John and Moonie started to chuckle as Roger stepped back, looking down. 

"Fuck it, take this opportunity, now that you don't look like bloody freaks to play onstage! It's almost eleven and you fools have to go now." He ordered them. 

So they went onstage and played, and The Stones were there too.

And Pete looked around the place, to see the brightened faces and glances of the crowd and saw Brian, with his natural color back to his face and with the biggest smile. 

When they finished, Mick froze the crowd. Pete glanced at the people with the colored ponchos when he looked at his hands. 

Feathers started to grow as his arms turned back to wings.  
John's skin became whiter and those two, red spots in his neck reappeared. Keith's red, iridescent wings grew again and Roger looked in shock at his bandmates.

Pete smiled at Brian who was happier than before, but as soon as they finished, Roger ran with a scared look in his face and locked himself in a room backstage.

Pete tried to follow Rog as he took off his guitar and went to search for him, until Mick stepped in front of him.

"You did marvelous Pete dear." He purred. "And thanks for making the atmosphere more... lukewarm." 

Pete blushed a bit as he tucked his hair behind his ear with a feather. "Uh... Thanks." He squeaked shyly.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to help him."

"Who?"

"Roger! I want to check on him-"

"Oi Pete!" Eric Clapton said from behind. "Mind to join us for a drink?" 

Pete looked at Mick, and then to the slightly opened door, that got closed shut by his vocalist. 

"In a minute..." He let out, as Mick wrapped an arm around him and walked away with the harpy.

Four hours later, they are all tired and weary from the bizarre evening, so they started to pack their instruments and personal belongings.

Pete had a wonderful time but felt guilty about not checking on his vocalist, so he went backstage to look for him.

The door of the room where Roger locked himself in, for his surprise, was open.   
So he got into the room, only to find an anthropomorphic, six foot tall wolf sleeping, covering himself with a blanket too tiny for him, too big for a human.

Pete sat down as he brushed his fur.  
"Rog we have to go." He told him softly, running his feathers through the fur. 

The wolf yawned as he stretched his arms and sat down.   
He hugged Pete tightly like if he was a plush toy. 

"I like you too... But you have to go back with Heather." He chuckled. The werewolf looked at him as he got out of the room. 

Pete followed him from behind. "The fans left, it's only you and me and-"

"Pete!" Mick purred as he wrapped an arm in Pete's neck, again. 

He looked at the big wolf who growled at him.  
"Who's this?" He asked coldly.

"It's Rog... Roger." He replied to him. Mick rolled his eyes as he death stared at the once frontman of The Who, and walked away with the harpy.

Roger followed them from behind, and felt less heavier, taller, and furrier.

He tapped Pete's shoulder. "Pete wait-"

"Put some clothes on, Daltrey!" Mick laughed at him, as he looked at the young greek god like body of the younger man. 

Roger looked down in embarrasment, as he ran away and put his clothes back again, and packed his bag.

"There you are!" Pete giggled as he got inside the room and hugged Roger. "You did so well and I'm so proud of you..."

Roger broke the hug and glared at him with big eyes. "You are?!"

Pete nodded, smiling. Roger smiled back and hugged him.


	8. I Can't Reach You

Pete woke up, still dizzy from sleep, and got out of bed.

Karen, two months away from giving birth, went to work while he was making his bed.

The guitarist wasn't planning to do anything on this saturday, he was still in vacation anyways, and would focus eight days a week on his rock opera when they end.

He unbuttoned his pajama shirt and opened the drawer of his closet, and took out a nice baby blue striped shirt, and buttoned it up.

Then he switched his pajama pants for some jeans, after that he put on a pair if docs and went downstairs to make breakfast.

But before doing that, he got reminded that he had to clean himself (that means washing his face and teeth and brushing his wings to wipe away any dirt in them).

After doing that, he went downstairs and finally made breakfast. 

He boiled some water, and after there was smoke coming out of the teapot, he turned off the kitchen knob where he left the teapot to boil the water and served it in a cup he grabbed from the drawer over him.

After that, he placed the cup in the table, and made some toast and eggs, and placed them in a nicely decorated plate in the table.

And for the final touch, he opened the door of the refrigerator and got out the jam and the stick of butter, and place them in the table.

He grabbed out of everything in the table, the cup of tea, and went outside, sipping the tiny porcelain object. 

He glanced at the sky, it was a lovely day.

Although it was snowing, and it was cold, but he didn't mind that much. The grass was entirely white due to the snowflakes adorning the green coloured floor.  
And then he looked at his dog's house, and heard low snores.

He took a few steps forward the house and peeked inside it.

His bandmate, Roger Daltrey, was sleeping inside it. 

He screamed and got his head out of the handmade house.

The blonde groaned, still curled up in a ball, completely naked.

Pete shook Roger's shoulder, leaving the cup in the grass.

"Roger? Roger?! Roger! Wake up!" Pete stammered, trying to wake him up.

He raised the tiny, handmade wooden doghouse so Roger could stretch without breaking a bone or two.

Roger groaned and opened his eyes, facing the guitarist. "You won't let me sleep in peace." He slurred.

"I found you sleeping inside my dog's house."

"What?!" Roger opened his eyes open and stood up, then he looked down at his petite small body, as his face started to heat up.

"Is it too bad if I want to take a shower?" He pleaded.

Pete stretched his wing. "Go on, I'll make you breakfast."

The blonde nodded as he ran inside the house, running upstairs to clean himself in the bathroom. 

The harpy went to the kitchen and make more toast and made one more egg for his bandmate.

While Pete was cooking, Roger got out of the shower in his guitarists blue tiled bathroom, and wrapped a towel around his waist and head.

He was shaking from the cold hair and from sleeping naked, when he called his mate.

The harpy went upstairs to find the smaller man in the hall, shaking.

"Uh... Do you have any clothes that you don't use anymore? When I get home I'll change into mine and clean them so I can give them back to you next time we see eachother..." The blonde elaborated.

Pete scratched his head with his wing in confusion. "Come with me." 

They went to Pete's room, where Rog sat in the king sized bed and Pete opened the doors of his closet to search for clothes that fitted the werewolf.

He found old clothes that he had, and surprisingly, they were perfect sized for him.  
He gave those clothes to Roger, as he went to the hallway and then downstairs to wait for him.

The blonde didn't think Pete's clothes would fit him since he was smaller than him, but they did fit quite nicely in his and it made him feel comfortable.  
He went downstairs as he sat in front of Pete.

"Sorry 'bout earlier." He apologized to Pete in his cockney accent, as he grabbed his cup of tea.  
"It's alright. I don't mind." Pete reassured him. "It's very cold outside and it's snowing."  
Roger smiled at him as he looked down. 

A bang was heard from outside, as rain started to pour.  
"Oh Pete thank you so much."  
"For what?" Pete asked as he nibbled on his toast.  
"Now it started to rain, and I would've ended up like a-"

"Wet dog." Pete giggled as he interrupted his bandmate.  
Roger frowned as he growled. "Hey."  
"I'm not wrong, am I?" He teased Roger as he noticed the blonde's slight blush.

"No-Well let's just talk about something else..." Roger tried to stop talking about his dog manners because it made him feel ashamed of them.  
"Okay." Pete nodded as he swallowed a bite of his toast.

There was an embarrassing silence that filled the room. Roger had finished eating as he looked away, glancing at the portraits and drawings that were hanged in the walls of Pete's house, and Pete simply looked at nothing.  
He glanced at Roger when he noticed that he was shaking slightly. "Rog are you sure you don't want to use one of my blankets?" 

Roger turned his head to look at Pete. "No I'm okay!" 

"You're shaking, and you got out of the bath, and you need to be warm or else you'll catch a cold!" 

"Jesus Pete I'll be okay!" Roger's tone changed slightly as the harpy noticed the slight change in his pupils.

"Roger I'm worried...Let me help you." Pete's voice softened as he looked at him tenderly.  
Roger didn't think about it twice, when he got up from his seat and looked at Pete with bloodshot eyes.  
"God damnit I will be fine!" He screamed, his voice a lot different than before. He closed his eyes, cupped his face in his hands and groaned. Then he looked at Pete again.  
"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." His voice showed guilt and embarrasment, and was a lot more soft than before.

Pete stood up and hugged Roger. "It's okay. I forgive you." He comforted him.

"I could've hurt you Pete! I could've slashed your face in two and-"

"Let's try not to overthink things, okay?" Pete adviced him looking at his eyes. "You didn't hurt me. If you're close to snap at someone, take a deep breath and exhale, and think that you're in a nice place, and that the person wants to help you. Let people take care of you, you need a break too. Why don't we sit in the couch?" He proposed to the blonde.

He sat on the flower patterned furniture as he waited for his bandmate. Roger went upstairs. 

Pete furrowed his brows, maybe he forgot something.  
Roger came downstairs with a hat on, and it covered his hair. 

"Rog is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He stammered.

"Why do you have a hat on?" He asked, looking at the black, velvet hat.  
The blonde sighed, as he took off the hat, and glanced at his bandmate.  
Pete's eyes widened as he looked at the two wolf ears in Roger's head. 

"I'm sick." He sniffled. "That's why I have two ears." 

"Oh so now you'll behave like a good boy?" Pete teased him.  
Roger growled at him. Pete laughed.  
"You're funny." He giggled.  
"You're not." Roger told him back in giggles as he curled himself in a ball and closed his eyes, trying to drift away for a moment.

Pete looked at his bandmate resuming his sleep so he grabbed a soft blanket from upstairs and wrapped him in it as he got up from the sofa and resumed his breakfast.


	9. I've Been Away

It was seven o clock in England, and it was already dark outside.  
Keith needed to work.

You see, when you have a turbulent dream, more known as, a nightmare, unless you wake up, a fairy will fly to your room and will change the mood of your dream to make you have sweeter dreams.  
And today he needed to regulate his bandmates dreams.

He stood up, grabbed the bag of fairy dust he left in his night stand and closed his eyes.  
He opened them and was in Roger's room. His girlfriend was reading a room, and there was someone hiding, or sleeping alongside her, but that someone was hogging all the blankets.   
Keith got inside that someone's mind, and he discovered it was Roger's.

It was a dark forest at night, the leaves were creaking, the wind was blowing soft, and stomps and screams were heard, as well as a light coming from afar.  
He saw at how a big, bulky, almost human wolf was running, and could see the fear in his eyes. 

He got involved in the dream, as one of the villagers with the torches and spears going after the creature.  
"What's going on?" He asked, blended in the crowd.  
"He's a monster! He was about to dance with the kingdom's princess but turned into a beast in front of everyone!" A woman explained to him.   
"Was he a prince?" Keith asked her.   
"I can't remember, he just asked her to dance and he started to shake and afterwards he fell to the floor and here we are now."   
«This is complicated, but I can't let him have bad dreams, unless... Heather gets involved!» the fairy thought as he got out of his friends mind, and got into his girlfriend's head.   
Heather doggy eared the book as she looked at her sleeping boyfriend who was slightly sobbing. She shook his shoulder for a bit, and so Keith got into Roger's mind again. 

He was in the forest again, now he followed his friend, who was running, until he found something.  
A beautiful, glowing girl with red hair, adornated with flowers, and a silky, white gown, stood in front of him, very much reassembling Heather. She grouched to brush the breast's fur softly, as she pulled him close to her chest.  
Keith smiled at the pair, as he noticed how his bandmate turned back to normal slightly, and before he could even look at them, he was in their room again.

"Rog?" She asked softly as she left the book in the nightstand. "Love are you crying?"   
He turned around to wrap his arms around her waist, as he slowly opened his eyes and smile lazily at her.  
"Did you have a nightmare, puppy?" She teased him. He blinked twice as he glanced at her.  
"Did you jus' call me a puppy?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. She giggled in response as he sat down.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked him.   
"I was? Until you appeared." He answered to her question.   
Heather hummed in response as she brushed the top of his head.   
"Are you better? Your ears have disappeared." She asked. He had been sick for the past few days and she took care of him.  
"Really? That's nice." He giggled.   
He remembered it was still early for them, and they didn't have anything for dinner.   
"Um..." He started as he looked down. "I'll go to the bathroom for a shower and I'll come back, okay?" He told her as he quickly grabbed a couple of clothes from their closet and ran straight to the bathroom. 

It seemed everything was okay now, but before he could go and check on Pete and John, Roger came back.  
He swore his bandmate always looked great (in ocations), but he outdid himself this time around.  
He was wearing some brown leather pants with a belt and a lovely flower patterned yellow shirt, and his hair looked fluffy and nice.   
He sat by his girlfriend's side and looked at her. "Uh, would you mind to go out with me for dinner?" He asked her.  
She glanced at him and giggled as she hugged him. "Of course. Wait a minute, you look suspicious. That's my shirt!"   
Roger started to laugh as he ran downstairs, Heather following him from behind.   
Keith giggled, even though they couldn't see him. 

He was at Pete's now, and everything seemed to be in it place, he and his girlfriend were sleeping, so he left, except this time around he left a flower in Pete's nightstand.

"Keith I can see you." John told him as he stared at him with intensity.  
Keith screamed. "Johnny!"  
"I'm a vamp, and I don't sleep at night, dumbass." He groaned as he pulled a cigarette out of his box and lit it up.   
The fairy sat over his coffin. "I did a fairly good job today, Pete didn't need any help since he wasn't dreaming but Roger was, and it wasn't."  
John gulped. "Werewolves have intense nightmares. The most intense ones can lead to panic attacks." He added.  
"Jesus." Keith replied to him. "I had to make his girlfriend make an intervention, or else he could've had his night ruined."  
"Understandable, I don't have any dreams nor nightmares so it's a bit stupid trying to help me." John told him with a giggle as he took the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled the smoke.

"Hey... wanna go out? I'm in the mood for something." He offered Keith. The fairy gasped as he nodded and wrapped an arm around his neck.  
"What do you want to do, luv?"  
"Conquer the world!" Keith replied jokingly.  
"Something easier." John gave him another option.  
The drummer hummed as he pressed his lips together thoughtfully.   
"Go to have some fun at the fair!" He told to the bass player.  
"Alright, the fair it is." The vampire opened a portal to the fair and trespassed it with his best friend.


	10. We Close Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the second chapter: Run, Run, Run.

The managers and the young band arrived at their empty studio, in the middle of the night.

Kit switched on the light as he went to his room.  
Pete and Keith looked down in guilt as they sat down on the leather sofa close to the window. John helped Chris bring their sleeping, still in its monstrous form frontman, into the building, as they laid him on a table.  
Chris turned his head to look at John, and let out a sigh. “How did this happen?” 

Kit got out of his room, as disappointment started to show in his face. Pete shrugged a little as he looked away, not trying to look bad in front of his tutor, and Keith tried not to laugh, but remembered he was the one who started this.

“Explain or else,” Kit ordered in a cold tone, and then he looked at Pete.  
The harpy glanced at him with teary eyes, his nose still bleeding after the fight, and he had bruises all over his neck and possibly his torso too. 

Kit felt guilty for snapping like that. One side of his head told him to keep being direct and serious, because they could’ve died in there, but the other side told him to be patient with them, since none of them had a good time, and looking at his pupil like that made him feel bad. “I’ll…”

He sighed as he sat on his chair, who faced the window, and placed his elbows on his desk. “What happened?”

Silence. 

Pete gulped as he simply looked at something else, Keith tried to open his mouth but then closed it again. Chris, uncomfortable by the intense atmosphere, went to the phone and started to dial a number. John decided to speak up. 

“After the show ended, we decided to go to a bar. Well not we since Roger didn’t want to go-”

Kit pressed his lips as he nodded and looked down. Then he let out a sigh of disappointment as he looked at the trio. “Did Roger explain why he didn’t want to go?”

More silence.

Kit slammed the palm of his hands against his desk. He inhaled, and exhaled, and looked down. Then he raised his head to look at John.

“Did you guys know it was one of those nights?” He asked to them. John shook his head nervously. “No sir, and I’m being honest.” He replied to him.

“What happened afterwards? John thank you so much, Keith? What will you tell me?” Kit looked over at Keith, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. 

“W-we went to the closest pub, and even if the guards said that almost n-no one except normal people was allowed, and I...tricked them-”  
“Oh for fucks sake!” Kit interrupted him, shouting in frustration. “You KNEW what you were going through and you still did it! Marvellous! You could’ve died in there!”

“Kit after he tricked the guards they started to attack him and I tried to defend him! I got hit too and the one who was taunting Keith went t-to Roger and triggered him and Rog shifted a-and the pair focused on Rog-a-and John called you and Keith went to check on me and we hid!” Pete defended the fairy as he stuttered in between words. 

Their manager gasped. “Still one of you would’ve died there and-”

Chris silenced Kit and the trio as he was on the phone. “It’s Roger’s girlfriend. She might be worried and nervous because her boyfriend didn’t come back to their flat.” He then cleared his throat. “Hi? Heather? How are you?”

“Chris please tell me if he’s okay,” she said in between sobs in the other line of the phone. “I’m worried that he didn’t come back and-”

“Love he's here with us. He just had one of those days and fainted, I’ll-”

Then Pete turned his head as he heard groans coming from the room Roger was in. He fluttered his way to the room, followed by Keith, Kit and John from behind.  
It seemed like their bandmate was having a nightmare, because he was turning from side to side, and he was breathing heavily. 

John left the room they were in and told Chris about the situation.  
“Heather, he's having a nightmare. And he needs you. Do you want to speak to him?” he asked.  
“Please!” she sobbed. The manager grabbed the phone and went to the room the rest of the men were in. “You’re lucky the cable’s long enough to go from the hall to this room!” he whispered as he gave he phone to John, who placed the phone close to his bandmates ear. 

“Rog?” she sniffed. “It’s me Heather. You’ll be okay, just inhale and exhale, it’s a nightmare it will never happen in real life.”  
The beast calmed down, as it sat down on the table, and glanced at his bandmates and manager in embarrassment. John handed him the phone.  
“Hi…” Roger told her, his voice was much more deeper than before. He stood up from the table and went back to the hall. “Yes it’s me, ‘m sorry…”

Kit looked at them and pulled Pete into a hug. “I’m sorry for screaming at you, I was worried about you guys. Don’t do it again, please.” He apologized to the band. 

“Apology accepted! Hey uh, Kit could you help us with the wounds?” Keith asked him. The manager nodded as he went to search for the medical kit with the guitarist.

Chris went back with Roger as he softly brushed his shoulder. The frontman flinched slightly as he looked at him with guilt and focused on his girlfriend’s voice again. He started to feel smaller, and colder as he noticed how he turned back to normal and that he was completely naked. Chris handed him his clothes as Roger tried to cover himself. “Yes uh listen Heather I’m coming, okay? Please wait for me… Bye I love you too…” He told her, his voice back to normal as he grabbed his clothes and went to change them in the bathroom.

Pete came back with some bandages here and there and a cotton ball in one of his nostrils to stop the bleeding.  
Keith’s wings were bandaged and the wounds would heal on their own. 

Roger came back all dressed up, tired and sweating a bit, and walked over to John. “Enty is it okay if you could teletransport me to my house? With Heather?” He asked nervously.  
“You better?" Pete asked as he looked at the blonde. Roger nodded in response.  
"Yeah Rog, jus' hold my hand." Enty replied to him, as Roger grabbed his hand and with the blink of the eye he was in his flat with his girlfriend again.  
Pete stood up as he fixed his clothes and helped Keith to stand up too. Kit placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please, take care." 

"We will Kit, don't worry." Keith reassured the older man.  
Chris opened the window as both the fairy and the harpy flew their way back home.


	11. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Heather x Roger chapter. I promise it'll be about someone else next time.

It was a cold, winter afternoon.  
The sky was blue, rain was falling from the thick, water filled gray clouds, creating mud puddles in the floor.

The good thing was that he had him for a couple more weeks before he could go to record the new album with his bandmates, and a couple of months before they would go on tour in the United States. 

She was eyeing a couple of records as her boyfriend was lying on the bed, his back facing the light colored ceiling, as he glanced at her, who looked at the record collection. 

She put on Pet Sounds by The Beach Boys a while ago, as the sixth track was playing softly in the background.

"I love this song." She said, as Let's Go Away For Awhile was playing in the background.  
Roger kept looking at her with big, puppy eyes.  
He loved her deeply, and could never be more grateful for her support and love she gave to him. He crossed his arms and placed his chin over them.

She turned to face him and looked at how big his eyes were, and how much they were glowing. "Your eyes are so beautiful and blue, they're also shining, you know? What were you looking at?" She asked him with a smile.

He squeaked a little as he kept looking at her.  
She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his, as he giggled. She climbed on the bed as he took a couple of steps back and sat on it, as she got closer to him and placed little kisses on his cheek.

Heather wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, as he hugged her back.  
"Oh gosh I love you." He squeaked as he rested his head in the crook of the redhead's neck.  
"I love you too," she replied to him, "A lot."  
Roger broke the hug and looked at her with a big smile. Heather looked at him and kissed him on the lips gently. 

He closed his eyes as he kissed her back and brushed her hair as he held her head.  
He broke the kiss as he sat back again in their bed.

"So, is there anything you would like to do with me or anywhere you want to go during my vacation? 'Cos they end next month, on the seventeenth." He asked to her as he got lost in her hazel eyes.

"Were you planning to visit Jackie?" She asked him. He cleared his throat and nodded. "We still have to arrange a date though, she's been busy."  
The model nodded in response as she pulled one of his curls gently and brushed it.  
"Do you have any full moons?" 

He furrowed his brows as he looked at the calendar on the other side of the room. There was a full moon marked, on the next friday.

"I do, but only one." He replied to her as he turned his head to look at her again.  
She grabbed one of the pillows from behind and hugged it. "Do you need anything or?" 

"I don't think so, no. But I can't be with you whenever the moment comes. I could..."

"Rog." She interrupted him, knowing where it would go.

"What?" He asked her.  
"We'll see then the moment happens. In the meantime, you're human and you are being cuddled by your girlfriend." She explained to him, as he grabbed his hands, and interwined her fingers with his.  
He looked up at her and chuckled, as he stared at her.  
"Don't worry puppy it'll be okay." Heather teased him as she started to giggle.

He noticed what she said and blushed. "Heather! I don't like it when you call me puppy..." He groaned as he looked away.  
"But you're so small and adorable and kissable!" She said as she held his face in between her hands and brushed his cheek. "Just like a puppy!" 

Roger rolled his eyes and started to laugh.  
They started to look at eachother and to get lost in eachothers eyes, as she pulled him close and held him in her arms, as she brushed his curls, when suddenly, their dog, Rover, came into their room, barking. 

The singer stood up and got out of bed, as he put on his boots and put on his winter coat over his white wool sweater.  
"What is it Rover?" He asked the dog. He followed the dog all the way to their garden, and noticed that the dog dug a hole in their backyard.

He bit something, he thought at first glance, but he realized he was holding a glowing, dark looking, red necklace.  
The blonde examinated it, until he looked at how his hands started to grow fur and claws, and threw it to the floor, as he yelped and glanced at it in horror.  
He stared at one of his hands, and looked at how it turned back to normal.

He held it from the cord, and noticed the initials MJ.  
Oh but of course, the necklace was of Mick Jagger's property.

He didn't know what to do with it, so he went back inside to his cottage and hid it in a tiny wooden box, taking extra care.  
He came back to his room with his girlfriend, as he took off his boots and hung his coat in the wardrobe and sat in bed with Heather.

"What happened?" The woman asked.

"Towser found a necklace with the initials of MJ. As I held it my hands turned into claws, so I grabbed it from the cord. I think it's Mick Jagger's."

She pulled him close again and kissed the top of his head.  
"You hid it?" She asked. He nodded in response. "I did. I'll tell him when I meet him." 

"Hey, I have an idea, would you like to watch a movie on the tv tonight?" She offered. He looked up at her and nodded with excitement.

"And we could cover ourselves in blankets!" He added with a smile. She nodded as she giggled. "Oh I know you so well." 

"That's because I love you." She replied to him.

"I love you more, Heather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO I DON'T LOVE THEM LOTS WHAT DO YOU MEAN


	12. Faith In Something Bigger

John really enjoyed those moments of pure relaxation.

He was in his home, in his balcony, looking at the deep blue sky, with the only source of sound coming from the wind that blew the leaves of the tall trees.

He really liked being on his own in ocations.

He felt he needed this.

It had been a really long week with his band.

They were recording their second album, and five things happened.

The first one happened on Monday.  
A gang caught Pete and hit him, making him take a break from guitar playing and to only provide vocals.

The second one happened on Tuesday.  
The vampire forgot to put on sunscreen before going out and by the time he came to the studio, he had burns in his pearly white skin.

The third thing happened on Wednesday.  
They performed, but were fined with £15 because of a minor problem the manager of the local they were in had with Keith.

The fourth thing happened on Thursday.  
Pete and Roger fought while recording, as if Roger couldn't handle the pressure he was in anymore, and as if Pete didn't care about his status.

Roger broke in tears, and ran away to a room. John found him later that day in a room in his newer form, curled up in a corner. He was a werewolf.

The last thing happened today. Roger apologized to Pete for his meltdown and Pete snapped, another fight were it almost became physical. It came to the point John had to intervene.

But it was okay now. Pete apologized to the vocalist. Roger was trying to see if there was something he can do to control his emotions a little more, and Keith was perfectly fine for a moment.

John started to close his eyes, as he woke up in an empty chamber. A frail looking kid was crying, as he sat down on the floor, hugging himself.

"Hey..." John approached the boy. "What happened mate?" 

The boy looked at him. It was Pete. 

"Go away..." He sobbed. "I'm not safe, no matter who is with me or where am I..." 

The boy tried to stand up, but he started to cough violently, as he feel on the floor unconscious.  
John then decided to analyse the place, and its background.

It used to be a zone with high radiation levels.  
This is were Pete became a harpy.

John looked at the unconscious boy, and held him in his arms, as he whispered in his ear. "You'll be okay, Peter. It will get better." 

Then he was somewhere else, and Pete wasn't with him. 

The vampire looked at a small man walking in the distance, it was none other than Roger, who he looked like if he had been crying. 

Then, he noticed at how he turned his head and slightly furrowed his brows at a bush.

A big dog jumped out of nowhere as he tried to take it off from him, he was pinned to the ground, the dog bit his leg, which resulted in the blonde yelping.

"Help!" He screamed. John shapeshifted into a bigger dog and attacked the animal, then he heard gun shots coming from behind as he shifted into a rat.

The police shot the animal.

John turned his head to look at Roger, who was glancing at him, until he closed his eyes. John then hid behind the bush, and woke up in his house again.

"Dear god, it was a dream." He said as he snapped out of his dream.

He had visited his bandmates memories. He saw how a lost Pete succumbed to the radiation that was making him dizzy and how Roger got his curse. It wasn't pretty.

"John!" 

The vampire screamed as he turned around to look at Pete, who had his wings spread wide and had the biggest smile in his face.

"What are you doing here?! Even worse how did you get here?!" He interrogated Pete.

Pete sat alongside him as he rested his head on John's shoulder. "I thought it would be nice to pay you a visit, I went through the backdoor, it wad open." The guitarist explained. 

"Hey uh... Pete?" The bassist stammered. The harpy looked at him with a smile.

"I...saw you in my dreams... I uh... Was there when you turned into a harpy..." He struggled to word himself. Pete looked down as his smile faded.

"Sorry man, you deserved better." John pulled Pete close as he brushed his hair. 

" 'S alright now. Don't worry I had a crappy nightmare too involving the band."

John raised his eyebrows. "May I ask what it was?"

The harpy nodded. "Well we were with four more people... James Page was there and John Paul Jones too... Roger had multiplied? Dunno there was a man that looked like him but with long, curly hair, and Keith was hanging out with someone... Then we got chased by the police... And Roger got shot... And I fought with Page... And that's it."

John hissed. "Damn." 

"Yeah, but it will never happen, right John?"


	13. Relax

“Dear Pete:   
I am pleased to invite you to my party, next friday. Dress up in your finest gown and bring a friend (or two, or more ;) ) to the party, oh, my mansion’s in Ireland.  
Nevermind, when you’re ready for the event throw some water on this letter and when this invitation starts to glow it’ll open a portal to the entrance. Why? I’m a devil you idiot.   
Or you could fly since it’s less time consuming (actually now that I’m writing this no), birdie. Your satanic majesty, Mick Jagger.”

Pete let out a content sigh as he glanced at the letter he received two weeks ago from him. He fixed his black coat and after that, his bowtie, as he then proceeded to grab his hairbrush, that was beside him, and brushed his hair.   
It didn’t look bad, he felt good about himself for the first time in a long time, after years of abuse, bullying and body shaming.  
He fixed his suit once more, and put a pocket mirror and a letter in the pocket of his coat just in case.

He leaned over his bed, to look at his sleeping wife, and kissed her on the cheek. “ ‘night luv, I’ll be back at seven, earlier, maybe.” he whispered.  
“Seven am?” she asked groggily, as she was still sleeping.   
“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll try to get here more early.” he replied to her, as he brushed her hair, and went downstairs, trying not to wake his sleeping dog.  
He then went to his garden, and took the impulse he needed to take flight and start to fly to Mick’s.

Peter prefered the sea more than anything else, but the sky was indeed beautiful, and feeling the soft breeze touch his skin tenderly made him feel calm and relaxed.  
Suddenly he stopped flying.   
He got dragged down with speed, from way above the sky, only to notice that Mick used his powers to put him on the entrance of his mansion.

“Oh Petey,” Mick started as he let Pete fall to the grass, “You have a thick head. Oh well at least you came.” The devil helped Pete stand up, as he brushed off the leaves and any other things from his coat. 

Pete blushed as he chuckled. “Yeah...Who else came to the party?” he asked as he brushed his hair. 

“Well John Entwistle, your Keith, David Jones, the Small Faces, my band, Marianne, Paul, Linda, James Page, Jeff, Eric and more are here. Roger and his girlfriend are coming?” the older man asked the harpy as he fixed his bowtie. 

The guitarist pressed his lips thoughtfully. “I think so, yeah. If I’m not wrong they were coming with Jimi Hendrix? They’re close friends, and Jimi is a wizard so he can teleport them here instead of paying for a flight.”

“Really?” Mick asked as his eyes widened and nodded. “I didn’t see that coming. I didn’t know Jimi could teleport.”

“Bet you didn’t see this coming.” Jimi Hendrix giggled from behind. The devil flinched slightly at the voice he chuckled dramatically. Pete got shocked but then giggled a little.

Roger and his girlfriend were behind Hendrix too as they giggled. “Oh Pete you should’ve seen your face.” the blonde laughed as he patted Jimi’s shoulder.  
The harpy rolled his eyes. He glanced at Roger for a second. 

It seemed like Roger was getting used to his curls as he noticed how comfortable he was with them.  
They framed his angular face softly and made him look feminine, but masculine at the same time. The blonde was wearing a yellow, flowery shirt and a silver locket that hung from his neck. He was also wearing dark brown leather pants with a belt and some heels, probably the ones he wore at the Rock N’ Roll Circus days earlier. He also had a black, velvet hat on, for some reason. 

“Well we’ll see you there.” Heather waved at Pete and Mick as she and Roger made the line for the queue.   
While they walked over the line, the red headed girl pointed out to her boyfriend: “Tonight’s a full moon, right?”

The vocalist from The Who looked down as they were behind someone who was in line. “Yeah…” he whispered to her ear. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be with you. If you want me to go I’ll-” 

Roger’s eyes widened as he looked at her nervously and shook his head. “No… I mean stay I jus’ don’t want you to see me like… that…” he replied to her in his cockney accent.

She nodded as he hugged him. “Oh love…”

“Oh shit, Rog forgot his fur coat…” Jimi cursed as he noticed that he had his friend’s coat under his arm. “Oh well I’ll give it to him later.” He shrugged as he smiled at Pete.  
“How are you Jimi?” Mick started the conversation as he went to his backdoor with the wizard and the harpy. 

“Oh I’m well, very nice actually…” he replied to Mick’s question. They got inside the big, flamboyant and luminous mansion, as they started to look at the people in there. 

Suddenly someone grabbed Pete from his wing. It was John, who was drinking something with Keith. They were joined by Linda and Paul McCartney. 

“‘Ello.” John croaked intentionally in Pete’s ear.   
Paul raised his head to look at the harpy. “Oh ‘ello Pete! Yer looking good!” he exclaimed with a smile as Linda giggled a little.   
The guitarist chuckled as he looked down. “Thanks.” he glanced at the left handed bassist. “So what are you having?” the big nosed man asked the couple.

“Oh they were serving some apple cider recently, and as you can see Keith was chugging down half a bottle of Brandy.” Linda told Pete as she drank from the glass.  
Townshend looked at the fairy who, just like Linda told him, had chugged down half a bottle of brandy.  
“Ahoy Pete!” Keith exclaimed happily as he wrapped an arm around Pete’s neck, with one hand holding the almost empty bottle. “You came!”  
The harpy giggled, but before he could even answer to Keith, he was in Mick’s room all of the sudden. 

Entwistle shrugged. “Oh well, he’s with Mick.” 

With a disapproving tsk, Mick walked to Pete from behind and wrapped an arm around his neck. “You ran away from me birdie.” he purred with a grin, as he sat on the couch with Pete.   
“Sorry, I was with the McCartney’s and John and-”   
The satanic vocalist placed a finger on Pete’s lips as he silenced him. “I know, I know. Would you like some?” Jagger asked as he raised a bottle of brandy.  
The harpy promised himself he wouldn’t drink anymore, but a glass or two won’t do no harm.   
“Yes, thank you.” Townshend accepted his offer.

Meanwhile, Heather was in Mick’s enormous and gorgeous garden. It had rose bushes, a lake where the light bugs danced, weeping willows who shook their leaves when they were blown softly by the wind, birds that slept in peace in the branches of trees, it looked like it came straight up of a fairytale. 

Then she heard a growl.   
She started to run away from the spot as she breathed heavily. Her orange, ethereal dress blew in the wind as she ran onto a place in the garden with a tiny lake, white roses, and more green, weeping willows.  
Then she heard a hiccup and someone tripping. It was her boyfriend who fell to the floor and who was a bit tipsy too.

“Dear god Roger,” she helped him stand up. “Are you okay?”  
He hiccuped as he covered his mouth and giggled. “Yeah… I’m perfectly okay… Sorry if I scared you…” he apologized to her groggily.

She sat with him on the grass as he rested his head on her lap. The model brushed his curls softly as he started to protest a little.  
“My head is goin’ to explode at any moment…” he let out as he held his forehead with one hand. “It hurts.”  
She leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Don’t worry, we could get inside and ask Mick if he has any painkillers.” he offered him.   
“Dunno, I’d rather spend an hour or so with this than to be as high as a kite…”   
He stared at the place blankly, noticing the moss that grew from the stone vases that showcase the different varieties of flowers.

“I’ll shift in any moment and-” he started.  
“Rog no.” Heather interrupted him. “We’re only an hour away from the full moon.” Roger sat down as he glanced at her. His eyes started to water a bit.  
“Heather, you're the one I love the most. You saved me, and you’re extremely beautiful and smart. You gave me the confidence and reassurance I needed, and if I ever hurt you, I’d never forgive myself for it. ‘Cos I love you, and…” He looked away so that she wouldn’t see him cry, as she brushed his hand. 

“Oh love... You don’t have to explain yourself for it.” she started to reassure him. “I love you, and I know that you care a lot about me. I don’t care if you’re with your friends on the road because I know that no one else will understand you better than I do, and that you wouldn’t love anyone else more than I do. You didn’t choose to be what you are now in one part, but you will do it. You always make it.” 

He hugged his girlfriend tightly as he sniffed. Heather hugged him back, and held him in her arms, as she held his head with one arm.   
“Do you want to lay back on the grass and look at the stars? We have a pretty good view here.” she suggested, as she put him on the floor again, and layed down to gaze at the stars.   
The blonde imitated his girlfriend’s position as he shifted closer to her.

“Where would I be without you?” Daltrey spoke to himself as he glanced at the starry sky.

“So,” Paul started as various musicians were sitting close to him. “I was with Keith,” he pointed at the fairy, “And he pulled his pants down and then Steve...Wait were you there Steve?” he asked Steve Marriott.   
Marriott shrugged. “No mate, maybe you have your memories mixed? Maybe Linda could lend a hand.” he winked at Paul’s girlfriend as she chuckled.   
“Paul, neither Moonie and Steve were there… But Jimi was!” she realized as he lent a hand to Hendrix. The wizard nodded.   
“True, thank you Linda. I didn’t pull my pants down but I did trick Jimmy! Uh… It didn’t end well…” he stopped speaking when he felt some sinister, dark eyes over him, making him listen to ancient sayings in his head. 

“Is everything alright Jimi?” John Entwistle asked as he grabbed his glass of coke. The left handed guitarist nodded.   
“Jimmy Page is here. He’s been haunting me with sayings when I mentioned him.”   
A dark figure appeared from behind, as he sat by Jimi’s side. The figure took off their hood to reveal a dark, curly haired man with diabolic green eyes.   
“Hullo Jimmy.” McCartney waved at him. The younger man groaned in response.

“Sellin’ my soul to the devil didn’t work… But maybe winning you in a wizard contest… Maybe I’ll be happier.” Page croaked as he glanced at Hendrix.   
Jimi grabbed an acoustic guitar out of nowhere, and casted a spell to multiply it, and gave it to Page as the man groaned.   
“No tricks. We play White Summer. The one that breaks the six strings first wins.” He dictated the rules as Page nodded and started to tune his guitar. “Deal?”  
“Deal.”

Upstairs, Mick was sitting on his red leather sofa with Pete, as he laughed like an idiot. “Oh Pete, you’re funny.” he giggled as he filled two glasses with brandy.   
“Nah, I’m jus’ drunk.” the guitarist slurred as he gazed at Mick. The devil came back with two pints of brandy, as he gave one pint to Pete and another one to him.  
“Peter,” Mick started the conversation as he sat alongside him. “I heard a very sad, but true tale before you came here.”  
“ ‘Ight, tell me. I’m all ears.” Pete gave him a sign to start the story. 

The vocalist took a deep breath. “Well. Once upon a time, there was a young man, with a heart of gold and who...had a rough childhood. One day, he got bitten by a beast, and his blood was tainted… forever. He met a beautiful, young girl who also had a heart of gold, and she saw him turn into a horrible beast. She told him he’d love him no matter what. Legend says they’re still together.” Jagger finished the tale as he drank from the glass. 

It sounded very familiar to Pete.

“Are you saying my frontman’s a beast?” Pete asked Mick as he glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.   
Mick shook his head. “Oh no, no, no, no… I know Roger’s… different. But I would never call him a beast.” he said between hiccups as he ran an arm through his nose.

“Never?” Pete asked as he scratched his head.

“Never.”

Meanwhile, in the garden, Heather was cuddling with Roger, until she noticed he glanced at the pale, full moon.  
“God.” Roger squeaked as he stood up and hid behind a tree. “I will shift in any moment uh… Could you keep my clothes in case I shift back to normal?” He asked his girlfriend as he started to undress himself and leave his clothes in one of the branches.   
She grabbed his clothes and held them under her arm and sat somewhere else. 

A couple of minutes later, she heard a whine from an animal, as she approached a bush, and found a big werewolf, holding his head.   
“Oh love,” she cooed as she held the animal. “It still hurts?” she asked him as she brushed the beast’s forehead. The animal nodded in response.   
She hugged him as she helped him stand up. “Would you like to… uh... dance with me?” she asked him nervously as he gave him her hand. The werewolf looked at himself as he looked at her again and grabbed her by the waist softly and grabbed her hand softly too. 

They danced for a couple of minutes under the pearly white moon, as she giggled, and the monster tried to be gentle to prevent harming her.   
The werewolf stopped holding her when he started to groan. His head thumped in pain as he held it.   
“Let’s get inside so that you can feel better about it.” She brushed his shoulder as she held his paw. 

They sneaked inside the mansion as they got to the backdoor, and went to a big room, which was probably Mick’s, but there was no sight of him.   
They sat on the carpet, as Heather tried to search for a cabinet or a medical kit, when a white, angelic light filled the room. Marianne Faithfull spread her wings as she looked at the pair.   
“Goodness, Heather what are you doing here?” she asked as she approached the model.   
“Well do you have any pain killers? The uh- Roger,” she explained to the angel as he pointed at the werewolf sitting in the carpet, “Is a werewolf and-”  
“His head hurts?” Marianne asked her. Heather nodded. “Oh don’t worry, we do have them here, let me search some in my nightstand.” she told her with a sweet grin as she opened the drawer of her nightstand to find a pill. 

She grabbed her blister with pills for headaches and took one, as she fluttered to the other side of the room to fill a glass with water. The model sat alongside her boyfriend as they were soon joined by the angel who had both the pill and the glass of water, as he handed it to the werewolf.   
The monster grabbed both things as he swallowed the pill with the water. He then left the empty glass on the floor.  
“Were you in the garden?” Marianne asked as he looked at the couple. The werewolf nodded. 

Then, Mick got inside with room with Pete, and his eyes went directly to the werewolf. The devil used his powers against him as he make him float. He took a couple of steps forward as he got closer to the werewolf who was above them.  
"You dirty east thinks that you can hurt my girl?!" he spat as he stared at him with deathshot eyes. He closed his hand as if he was going to punch him, making the beast groan and whimper as he held his chest.  
Pete pushed Mick. "Let him down! It's Roger you're hurting him!" Marianne screamed as she helped Heather get up.   
The devil looked at the monster in shock, and let him down on the floor. Michael held his head like if he had done something terrible. "Jesus...I'm sorry." he apologized to the monster, as he looked at how the red headed girl comforted the beast.   
HE was the beast. Roger was the young man he told Pete about earlier. 

Pete walked over to Roger as he held his head. "Roger you okay?" he asked him. The monster smiled and hugged the harpy slightly, shaking him a little. Heather and Marianne giggled and Mick rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, I'll stay with you guys." Mick sighed as he joined the angel, the harpy, the werewolf and the model.   
"Actually I was going to dance with Rog in your garden." Heather told him. "You can stay with Marianne and Pete if you'd like." 

James finished playing "White Summer" as he received applauses from his friends.   
"Your turn, Hendrix." Page growled with a grin as he handed the pick to the wizard. Jimi inhaled, and then exhaled, as he started to rapidly play the song.   
Paul chuckled. "You're a beast, Jimi!" Linda giggled with Paul's reaction as his green eyes widened at the start of the song.  
Keith, John and Steve stared in awe at Hendrix's playing.  
When he got into the middle of the song, not only that the strings started to break, but also the guitar started to break by itself. Jimmy's jaw fell. He lost to Jimi, again.   
"Good job." Jimmy squeaked as he looked away. Hendrix placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. "You did good too man, we should duet something softer." the younger guitarist smiled at him as his smile fell again to appear serious. "Fine."


	14. Join Together

They ran across the light green field as soon as possible.

Why were they running, you may ask?  
The band was making its way to Kit’s apartment for a meeting, however, someone, an old, wrinkled lady to be precise, spotted John’s blood marks in his neck, and reported him to the police. 

When they arrived at the building, gunshots and knocks were heard from outside so the group ran away from the building and tried to go as far as possible from the threat. The police got hold of the fairy and the werewolf, and started to attack them. 

John tried to get his bandmates out of the scene, but eventually forgot he had left his umbrella in the apartment, making him burn his skin, he flinched, and hid under the shadow of a trashcan in the street. Pete attacked the policeman, but received some punches in the gut in response and escaped, taking John out of the shadows, asking him to hide under his wing as a bat. The vamp obeyed and did so as he flew with the harpy.

Keith managed to flutter away from the scene and followed the harpy and the vampire, however, he had a black eye as a consequence from the fight.

The kicks and the feeling of sensing a knife craving parts of his skin triggered the young frontman and made him turn into a werewolf in front of the police, successfully managing to guide the band to somewhere else.

As they got into a field, his brain, to remind himself of his wounds in his hand, chest and arms, made him realize he was in pain. The beast howled in pain as he fell to the ground unable to move.

“C’mon Rog, you can do it! We’re close to a cabin!” Pete tried to reassure him as the beast had some trouble at trying to stand up. Keith helped him to stand up, as they hid inside the cabin as fast as possible. 

Keith left the wailing werewolf on the floor, as he closed down all the windows from the house with the blink of an eye, so that John wouldn’t burn himself. 

“ There’s a medical kit.” Keith huffed, as he passed the bathroom and saw a white box with a red cross. Pete nodded as he helped Roger to stand up. 

“C’mon mate, I’ll clean you up.” he told him as he carried the beast to the bathroom.   
As they got into the bathroom, he helped his bandmate sit down, as he grabbed the white box with his wings and joined him on the black marble floor.   
He started to check the materials in the box. Some tissues, disinfectant, bandages, medical scissors, cotton balls, band-aids and a tweezer.

The harpy carefully dipped a cotton ball into the disinfectant as he ordered the animal to stretch out his paw to him. When the soft material touched his wound, the werewolf howled in pain as he almost kicked the bottle of disinfectant. 

“You want this to be over?! Then behave for fucks sake, you child!” Pete snapped, screaming at him unintentionally. His bandmate started to cry a little as he covered his face with his free hand. Peter felt guilty for snapping at him, and staring at him devilishly. 

A couple of minutes later, the guitarist finished cleaning his wounds, as he sewed the bandage that was tied around his chest. The werewolf looked away. 

“ ‘M sorry, Roger.” Pete apologized to him, not making eye contact with him. “It was very rude coming from-”  
Pete noticed that something was twinkling underneath the fur of the monster. He leaned over him as he brushed over the fur. 

The beast stared in curiosity at his bandmates actions.   
The harpy found a tiny silver locket, that hung from the beast’s neck. He opened it, as he found two pictures: one of Roger on the left, and one of his girlfriend.  
He didn’t like Roger that much, but found the little object to be so sweet, he knew how much he loved Heather, and how much he loved him despite his flaws, and so did him.   
Pete showed the discovery to the beast, as he wrapped a blanket that was close to the bathtub around his bandmate. 

“Look, it’s you and Heather.” he told him. The werewolf glanced at the images, and started to cry, as tears fell on the tiny crystals covering the images. 

Even if he was only a werewolf for six hours, or even less sometimes, he missed that sense of humanity. He despised the fact that he will be forever cursed, forever a beast.  
He hated his small, petite body, but most importantly, his scar, his chest, his legs and his arms. The curse only made it worse for him. He disgusted having to have intense nightmares, terrible visions, and the worst of it all, seeing his girlfriend stare at his transformations with wide eyes, filled with terror. 

Pete’s tiny smile fell as he, for the first time in a long time, hugged Roger. He was in his same place, yet he’d judge him and make him feel even worse than before.  
His frontman hugged him back, as he kept crying.   
The guitarist, after some minutes from the hug, realized something smaller was snuggling in his chest. He looked down, to realize that Roger had turned back to normal, and was sniffing and sobbing. 

“Thank you so much Pete,” Roger squeaked. “I needed it.” He broke the hug and looked at Pete, as he covered himself with the blanket and closed the locket.   
Pete brushed Roger’s new, long mane of curls. “You’re welcome. I apologize for my bad behaviour earlier.” 

The blonde nodded as he stood up and left the room. Finding Keith and John sitting in a bed, in the only bedroom of the house, cleaning each other's wounds.   
“Blondie,” the fairy glanced at the werewolf as he pointed at a wardrobe. “There are clothes over there."

John looked at how Keith's hands were examinating his burns, as he placed some cream in it. "Be careful you twat." John jokingly warned the drummer with a devilish grin.   
"Tsk, you're a very naughty boy, Alec." Keith replied to him. 

Roger walked towards the furniture as he searched for a pair of underwear and pajamas. 

Pete got into the room as he rattled his wings to clean off the dirt from earlier. John layed down in bed with Keith as he turned on the light. Pete sat in a couple of blankets and pillows, and after the blonde, already dressed, came over them, he asked him to join him, as the frontman sat alongside him, wrapping a thick blanket around him. 

"Are we alright now, lads?" Keith asked, as he sat down on the bed. Roger giggled as he smiled.   
"I suppose, yeah." the blonde giggled with his crooked smile, as he fixed his hair. "My chest still hurts, but I'm okay." Pete pulled the blonde closer to him. 

In only an hour, Roger already fell asleep in Pete's wings, and John and Keith were sharing the bed, as the band enjoyed a moment of peace, and silence.


	15. Cobwebs And Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning at the start since Roger gets hurt...

The harpy sat on his navy blue couch, waiting for his bandmate to arrive.

Earlier this week, during their last weeks of touring, something happened.

A cult of faries got hold of Roger after a concert and took him to a closed, private space in the area of the venue they were playing in.

Keith was the one who noticed the disappearance of the blonde.   
"Where's Roger?" He asked as he put on his brown coat. 

They looked everywhere for him.   
They knew the blonde was simple small and thin so he could've hidden almost everywhere, the thing is that, he wasn't hiding.

John started the car as they started to look for him.  
They went to a closed building in London, located by John who tried to track down his bandmate where they found the blonde. 

The fairies were faes in disguise and they were harming Roger.   
They started to attack the faes as Keith tried to take a stunned Roger out of place, only resulting with the blonde to faint.

After John and Pete finished with the faes, they helped Keith with Roger. 

The blonde had a hickey in his neck and several bites and wounds across his body.  
They went to the bassist's house to clean the blonde.

Keith tried to wake him up as they sat him on the couch of John's house. Roger woke up sweating, crying and screaming hysterically, trying to get away from the men helping him. 

Pete hugged him very tightly and comforted him, making the blonde realize that they were trying to help him.  
After they cleaned him up, John teletransported him to his cottage with his girlfriend.

"Oi Pete you there?" He heard the blonde knocking his door. For how long was Pete daydreaming about yesterday?

The harpy immediately stood up and opened the door, greeting his bandmate inside. "Sorry Rog I was thinking 'bout yesterday..." The taller man apologized to the blonde.

Roger smiled. " 'S all good."

"So how did you spent the day after you arrived home?" Pete asked as he started to boil water for tea.

"So Heather got mad worried and upset and she started to cry..." Roger started as he sat in Pete's couch. "She wanted to take a bath with me so we did, we watched something together, we ate together, she was watching me all times yesterday, and she hugged me tightly as I fell asleep with her..."

"You two are cute together." Pete told him as he served the hot water in two cups.

Roger blushed as he went to Pete's phone, dialing Heather. "Cute until I become a beast."

"Rog." Pete added with a serious face, his smile fading away as he left the cups in the round, small table.

"Hello?" Heather asked from the other line of the phone.

"Hi love, 'm already at Pete's." Roger answered to her with a smile. 

"Oh goodness Rog, I was already getting worried."

"Heather I'll be okay! Pete is someone who's trustable, he won't harm me." He told her.   
Pete giggled quietly as he sipped his tea.

"Rog take care, I don't want someone to assault you anymore. I love you." She squeaked. 

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here. I love you too, I'll be back in two hours, okay?" He cooed her.

"Bye..." She hung the phone. Roger placed the phone back in its place and joined Pete.

"Is she okay?" Pete asked as he stood up and cleaned his empty cup.

The blonde was about to answer to the harpy, but groaned, when he felt like if needles were going through his brain.   
He had one of those intense headaches werewolves would have. He could only hold his head and groan.

"She's okay... She's jus' worried." The blonde squeaked as he drank his tea. "Goodness Pete you don't have any painkillers?" He asked, as he tried to stand up, clumsily walking towards the harpy. 

Pete turned around to face him, and cupped his face. "What's wrong?" 

"I have a headache..." He yelped as he grabbed Pete's arms tightly. 

They went upstairs to the bathroom, as Pete got inside first and searched for painkillers.

Roger started to remove his flowered shirt and fringe vest as he felt how his back was hurting and his bones were breaking. 

"Okay I found them!" Pete said with enthusiasm as he got out of the bathroom, but found a naked Roger, curled up in a ball in his hallway, groaning. 

The guitarist grouched to comfort the vocalist, as he started to shift. 

"Pete... Please help me... Please..." The blonde cried as he started to become more animal like.

The harpy got one of the painkillers out of its box as he pulled the monster close to him and hugged him. 

"I'm here. It will be okay. I promise you. Just inhale and exhale. When you go back to normal I'll give you the medicine, okay? But for not do what you're told. Do it for me." The guitarist ordered to the creature, as he followed his orders.

He started to hear how the blonde slowly started to go back to normal, since his bones were changing into human ones and his breath got slower. 

Roger returned back to normal, as he stared at his human hands again, looked at a worried Pete and hugged him. 

"Thank you Pete, I can't thank you enough." He told him with a smile plastered on his face.

The harpy hugged him back. "All good. See? I'm trustable." 

"Unless you're drunk." The blonde giggled. 

"You still want the painkiller?" The harpy asked, breaking the hug and crossing his arms. 

////

Roger felt much better as his headache stopped, he was playing with Pete's dog now, since he loved them. 

"Rog come on." Pete said. 

"Hey how much time do you spend with Towser? He's the best!" He giggled as he dog licked Roger's face. 

"I love him y'know?"

"Bummer. I turn into a wolf! Who is like a wild dog, y'know?" Roger fired back jokingly at Pete, as he pet the dog.

The guitarist joined them, as he spent a nice moment with his vocalist and his dog. 

Eventually, they heard a ringing. The dog ran away and the harpy stood up to grab his keys and open the door.

When he opened it, he found Roger's girlfriend.   
"Hi Pete, is-"

"Heather?!" Roger asked in confusion as he ran towards her to hug his girlfriend.   
Pete chuckled as he let the girl in and closed the door.

"Love I told you I was going to come home!" He told her with puppy eyes.

She huffed. "I know but what about what happened yesterday?"

"Heather. I was looking for me coat when the faes got hold of me and I couldn't run nor scream. Pete, John and Keith found me and cleaned my wounds. Then John took me back home with you. I know you're worried about me, but thinking that people will be after me everytime isn't healthy either. I know that you're scared, but please, I'm okay." He reflected as he cupped her face and kissed her. 

She kissed him back as she pulled him close. "Sorry I was so worried..." She weeped as she broke the kiss.

"Love, there's no need to be sorry, it was a horrible situation for both of us, but it's over." He comforted her. 

She smiled sweetly at him as he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"You two don't mind to stay for dinner?" Pete asked, breaking the atmosphere between the couple. 

"I was um..." The blonde started as a pink blush appeared on his cheeks. "I wanted to go out with Heather tonight..." 

"Really?!?" She asked in amazement. The blonde nodded. 

"Then if you are not it's all good! Roger you shouldn't feel ashamed for wanting to take Heather out! There's nothing wrong with it!" Pete reassured Roger with a soft pat on his back.

The blonde chuckled as he brushed his hair. "Sorry..."

The taller girl huffed. "You don't need to be sorry, actually it's cute to see you being romantic." She added with a smile as she brushed his cheek.  
The blonde giggled. Pete then glanced at the girl. "He's like a puppy, isn't he?" He added jokingly. Roger growled at the comment. "I heard that." 

Pete giggled. "You can't say anything you were completely lost by Towser's cuddles earlier!" 

"And you cuddled me like if I was a bloody dog!" Roger fought back only to realize what he had said.   
Heather and Pete started to laugh as Roger crossed his arms and looked down.

"Hey it's all good Roger. You're a cute puppy." Heather teased him as Roger huffed. 

"I am not. A puppy. That's it." He barked. 

The taller girl stopped laughing and hugged him. "Fine you're my pretty prince, okay?" She asked glaring at him, making him blush and fade his annoyed expression out of his face.

He giggled. "Yeah, I like that..." 

Pete interrupted the scene once again, because closing his mouth is something impossible for him.   
"Oh lovebirds, get a room somewhere else." He broke the scene. 

"Want to go, my prince?" She asked as she held her boyfriend's hand, looking at him. He nodded as he gave Pete a firm kiss on the cheek and a pat on his back.

"Thank you, and see you tomorrow!" He said with enthusiasm as Pete opened the door and let the couple go outside of his house, leaving. He then closed it and decided to pet his dog.   
"He really has a contagious attitude." He spoke to himself.

As the young couple walked towards their car, and got inside it as the blonde started the car, he asked: "Am I a cursed prince?" 

The girl's eyes were on the road, as she looked at the buildings and shops in London. "I'm sorry Rog what did you say?"

"Would I be a cursed prince? I mean you know why..." He asked as he focused on the road.

"You're a pretty prince, okay? I mean, yes, you're cursed. But you are a beautiful person, inside and outside. A curse doesn't determine your worth." She reassured him.

He smiled. "Thank you. I still think I'm one, but thank you." 

She gave him a short kiss as she placed her eyes on the vibrant landscape they were in.


	16. The Good's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the earliest chapter at the moment! Set in 1965 :)

"Okay thanks for telling us, goodnight." Pete thanked the woman on the other side of the phone as he hung it. 

Hours earlier, Roger found Keith's bag filled with drug packets, whom he flushed in the toilet.

The fairy caught him doing that, and got mad at him.

"Oi don't touch that normie! Leave my trash alone!" The fairy bolted as he fluttered towards the older boy. 

With only a swing of his fist in front of the guitarist and bassist, Roger hit Keith.

"That's it Daltrey! Out! You're kicked out of the band!" Townshend roared in anger as he pointed to the shorter boy the exist.   
Roger's face went blank after it, with a hint of guilt, regret and sadness in his face, leaving. 

It's been three hours since he left, and they knew nothing about him.

Keith started to get hysterical and worried. He didn't like Roger but what if it was all his fault? Is Roger okay? Where is he? He overthought the situation.

"Keith you okay? You look anxious." John pointed out as he accommodated himself in the black velvet sofa. 

"What happened to Roger?" The fairy squeaked. Pete rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"He left the band. He will no longer harm you-"

"Yeah but what if something bad happened to him?" The fairy started to get upset as he walked towards to the harpy.   
"I am getting overwhelmed for no reason, it's his fault but why do I feel like this??" 

The vampire, concerned about his friend's state, tried to track the young man down.

He smelled fresh blood, alcohol, the smell of cigarette ashes on cotton. He heard the sound of ambulances.   
Then he opened his eyes.  
Roger was unconscious, and his right leg was bleeding, he had a big wound in his leg, like if an animal had bitten him.

Two nurses were lifting his petite body to the stretcher that was inside the ambulance and as they got inside, closed the doors and left.

John's face turned white as fear dominated his face.

"Guys-" John was about to announce what happened when their manager slammed the door open in fear.

"Pete, Keith and John. Roger is in the hospital. He got bitten by a big animal they supposed. He's unconscious." Kit announced with worry in his voice, his face covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"WHAT?!" Keith screamed. "All of this because of me!" 

"Moonie calm down, he'll be fine. I promise." John stood up to comfort the drummer. "We will visit him tomorrow when he's awake, okay?" He proposed to his bandmates.

"That's what he deserves." Pete spat as he put on his coat. He received a slap across his face courtesy of John. 

"Fine, I'll go." 

🏵️🏵️🏵️🏵️

The next day, they got inside the hospital. 

Since they would get noticed in their true forms, John placed a spell in which they would look like humans to the people inside and outside the building. It will break when John snaps his fingers and says a Latin verse.

They asked for their bandmate's room. They went upstairs, turned left, then right, then went forward and turned left again to climb more stairs, they found room 515. 

John knocked the door. Nobody said anything. 

"Hm." He hummed.  
A young lady opened the door, without noticing them and got inside.

The vampire knocked on the door again and heard a small "come in" from inside the room. 

When they got inside, it was a disaster. 

There were vases broken, water puddles, ripped curtains, scratched furniture, smeared fabric, cotton balls filled with blood and Roger's medical report with blood spots.

They slowly approached the mint curtain, who hid a stretcher from behind, and peeked through it, to find a peacefully sleeping Roger with eyebags. 

The blonde groaned as he turned from side to side, and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Ow. All of my body hurts. Not only my bones but my head too." He groggily complained, not noticing his bandmates. 

"Roger!" Keith cried as he hugged him tightly.   
The blonde flinched, as he quickly returned the hug.

"Oh Keith I'm so so sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have acted that way towards you I-" the blonde started to apologize to the drummer.

"It's my fault Roger!" 

"No it's not I was the eldest of us and I hit you! I was wrong!" Roger contradicted him.

Keith then broke the hug. "So do you have something to say?" Pete asked him with a smug smile. 

"I'm sorry. My ways of acting towards Moonie were barbaric and they won't be repeated again. From now on I'll go on a journey to become a better person, to prevent incidents like this from happening. But please, let me be in the band. I need to take care of my wife and my baby son and-"

"You're in! Just don't be an ass okay? This is your last change Daltrey, don't fuck it up, Dip." Pete warned him, not showing any guilt in his voice.

The blonde looked down in disappointment as he looked at John. 

John then glanced at the blonde and started to have visions.

In one, a curly haired Roger screamed in pain as he tried to get away from a big man holding him back from escaping. Another man was holding a red haired girl tightly who was crying. In front of his eyes, the blonde turned into a beast and slashed the man in pieces.

"John? Is everything okay?" Roger asked in confusion. 

The bassist snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at the blonde. 

He supposed he wasn't a normie anymore.


	17. Relax Part 2

The werewolf and his girlfriend were currently cuddling, still in Jagger's bedroom, as they waited for the painkiller to do its effect and for Roger to turn back to normal. 

Marianne left with Mick after a while, the harpy brushed the beast's fur for a while and then left.

"You are so beautiful, my prince." The girl complimented the beast as she was sitting in the floor, with a pair of cushions and blankets thrown around them. 

The beast started to groan as it held it's head and got down on its knees on the floor.   
The model moved forward, as she tried to check on him.

The golden fur started to fade away slowly from his skin, as the beast was turning back into his human form, completely naked. 

He let out a gasp, as he breathed heavily and looked everywhere.

"Rog I'm here." Heather told him as the blonde turned his head to lock eyes with her. He decided to stand up and put on his clothes again. 

Then he sat back with her, facing her and hugged her around her waist.  
"This is where I would like to be every single day of my life." He sighed as he let the model brush his curls.

"But you spend every day like this, before and after tours!" She giggled. The blonde raised his head to look at her. "Right!" He laughed back. 

She grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around him.

She kept analyzing all of his features, he looked so angelic with his newfound curls, it fitted him.  
They adornated his face perfectly, and they matched his baby blue eyes and fair skin.

"Heather?" He asked her as she kept daydreaming about him.

She looked at him, who was unintentionally giving her puppy eyes.

"Yes?" She asked. 

"What were you thinking about?" He asked her back.

"You. And how perfect all of your features are." She complimented him again, making his face heat up and making him smile.

"Oh, stop it." He giggled as he looked away. 

"Never! You are my prince, Roger." She told him as she pulled him close to her body.

He let Heather hug him, as he started to get flustered of how much love he got from her every day.

"Well... You're my princess." He commented as he hugged her back. "And I love you more than anything else."

Downstairs, Jimi discovered there were two very suspicious men.

They were as big as body guards and agents, as well dressed as a boss, and certainly as strong as a bull.   
He found them in the kitchen, as he looked for something to drink.

When he opened the upper drawer, the two men were analyzing him.  
Hendrix remained frozen for a couple of seconds. Then he grabbed the carton of juice, closed the drawer, turned around to face them and tried to fake a relaxed face.

"Evening." He saluted them as he quickly got out of the room.

«These two will put all of our lives in danger. I must tell someone about it.» he thought as he went to the main hall, where Paul, Pete, Mick, John, Keith and Linda were in. 

He sat alongside them as he opened the carton and started to drink from it.

"Jimi!" Mick noticed his arrival to the hall. "Why the long face, my friend?" 

The magician left the tiny box over the long coffee table and pulled his body close to it.

"Who did you invite?" He asked, as he sat normally again.

Pete furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked at Mick.

"Well, as you can see, the McCartney's, Small Faces, Jeff Beck and his group, The Who, Lennon is somewhere else I think, uh..."

"There were two men suspiciously staring at me. They were big Mick, and their arms were capable of breaking a human body in half." He warned.

Paul's face turned white. "They were followin' me too while I was going to the 'loo." He added as he placed his pointing finger from his left hand on his cheek.

"I told them a fun joke." Keith added as he drank from a small glass. "They didn't laugh."

Jimi held his head. "We're in great danger. All of us." He started to get paranoid as John looked at him.

"Did you see them after you left?" John asked him.

"No, but we must do something. What if they discover that Mick is a slave from the devil? What if they find out about you, or Roger, or Paul... We could all be executed!" He said in a low voice. 

Mick stood up and so did the other men and McCartney's girlfriend.

"That's it. Let's get Roger and my boys and we'll do something about it. Thanks Jimi." Jagger announced with pride, as they went upstairs, John and Keith taking a shortcut to Mick's bedroom.

Heather and Roger were kissing, as they went slow and gentle, until a slam on the door opened it and make them break it out of the scare.

Jimi was heavily breathing, as he tried to hold it. Roger stood up immediately and grabbed the fringe coat that Hendrix had under his arm. 

"Jesus Jimi! You okay?" Roger asked in confusion, placing a hand on the guitarists shoulder.

"No, there ard two men with a lot of potential to kill every single magical creature around here. Including yourself." He warned the blonde. "If we plan this now, we can-"

Jimi stopped speaking when alarming screams were heard from downstairs.

Keith started to get paranoid. "We're late!" 

"Moonie calm down! We still can save everyone!" Linda motivated him as she hugged him. 

John closed his eyes to see what was happening downstairs.

One of the men was choking Keith Richards, who was kicking him on the gut, not making the situation better. Another one was pulling from Donovan's fairy wings harshly, as he tried to escape. The other guests were screaming in horror as they tried to escape and go to other room.

The vampire opened his eyes.

"John?" Pete asked in fear. "What did you see?" 

"YOUR KEITH'S IN DANGER MICK!" He shouted, but not very loudly either. 

The devil got shocked. "When what are we waiting?! Let's go!"

"But we're putting ourselves in danger!" Roger tried to stop them as he also tried to hold back tears.

The red haired girl stood up and held his hand. "Roger trust in them."

"You could stay here with Heather, I don't think they will come here." Jimi adviced them. 

"But what about you Jimi? What if you get hurt?" Roger asked, worried about his friend.

The wizard chuckled. "I'll be okay, and it'll get out of this place in one piece!" He told him as he left with Entwistle, Jagger, McCartney and Moon. 

Linda and Pete stayed with them. The frontman of The Who was breathing heavily, as he held his head. "Hey," Pete brushed Roger's shoulder. "It's okay to feel like this."

The photographer nodded. "You don't have to be positive all the time."

"Besides you already worry too much already, it's okay to feel like this." Heather added as she hugged Roger.

Downstairs, Mick was fighting one of the men, but it wasn't working. What made them so strong?

Jimi and Paul were guiding the guests to the rooms that were empty and free of danger.

"Where's the other one?!" He screamed at Keith, who was with a Pete and Linda who had gone downstairs to help them.

John started to think as he grabbed the magical stuff and looked at Pete with wide eyes.

"Roger!" He screamed at the harpy as he put the clutter in a table close to him. "The man's with Roger!"

"No!" Pete screamed, as his eyes started to water, he went with John to Mick's room, trying to get there in time.

"Linda's gone. And Pete too. But they'll be back!" Heaher reassured to an anxious Roger.

Someone softly knocked on the door. None of them were brave enough to answer.

Roger slowly got up and went to the door, opening it. 

"No!" Pete yelled at him as he tried to stop the big man from pushing the door open.

But it was late.

The big man got inside the room, locked the door and grabbed the girl, making her scream. 

"Heather!" Roger shouted as he started to hit the man. "Leave her alone!" He ordered to the man. 

The bigger person left the girl on the floor and grabbed the smaller man tightly, trying to break him. 

The girl ran and tried to open the door. She realized Pete was on the other side of the door. 

"Pete help us please!" She begged as she started to cry.

"I'll be back! I'll get someone! Please hang in there!" Pete told her. John, who was by his side, raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you teletransport, John?" Pete asked nervously.

"Please do something!" Heather begged.

She turned her head to see how the bigger man, who in his height looked like he was six foot tall, started to undress him, as he grabbed him tightly by his wrist.

The blonde closed his eyes and started to cry. It was over. 

"Don't cry, you monster." The bigger man growled. "You're a disgrace to the human race. A waste of humanity. You are a mistake." 

The blonde tried to escape from the embrace, but he couldn't.

"Look at how foolish you are. Were The men, okay? Us humans know that we will always be superior than you beasts. And look at you, animal ears started to grow from your head. You really don't give up." He tormented the blonde, who was shifting. 

The girl grabbed a knife that was in the cabinet for no reason at all and stabbed the man on his leg, making him scream and throw her boyfriend, almost done with his painful transformation, to the floor.

Pete and John finally unlocked the door and their face fell when they had a glance of the scene.

"You bitch!" The villian insulted the girl, but before he could hit her, Roger bit him on his leg, making him scream.

"Roger no!" Pete screamed as he got closer to his friend. "Now he's a werewolf too!" 

The frontman's eyes widened as they turned their heads to look at how one of the antagonists was turning into a monster.

After the transformation, he looked at Roger with bloodshot eyes, grabbed him by the wrist and threw him to the window. 

"No!" The girl yelled in horror as she realized that she had lost the love of her life in front of her.

John had enough.

His eyes turned red, as he closed his hands in fists and started to mentally drain all the energy and blood the evil man had.

The monster noticed, but before he got to him, he died.

"Heather I'll check on Roger, okay? Don't come close to the window there are shatters of glass." He comforted the crying girl. 

He decided to hug her. "It's okay. Roger's as hard as a rock. He is alive and okay, I promise you." He cooed her as he flew through the window and went down, eventually finding the blonde.

The werewolf was groaning, as it was laying on the grass.

"There, there." The harpy comforted him. "Where does it hurt?" 

The beast howled in pain.

"Jesus. Uh John? Would you come down? I need your help, and Heather's too." He asked for the vampire's help.

The vampire came down with the girl.  
"Here we are. He's okay! Look at him-"

"No he's not John! He's crying!" She sobbed as she looked at the vampire and sat on the floor by the beasts side.

The wolf turned its head to face the girl, as he let out a soft howl.

Mick and Keith ran to where they were, that means, outside the house.

"We got one of them? The other-" Mick asked but got interrupted by John. 

"They're gone. I killed the other one." The bassist sat down alongside the girl, as he stretched his arm, and placed his hand on the beasts chest, healing him slowly.

"What happened to my window?!" Mick asked in confusion as he looked up.

"Mick one of the men threw Roger through the window! He almost dies!" He added to Mick's complain.

And for the first time in his life, Mick decided to shut up. 

With a simple snap of his fingers and a sigh, the devil fixed his window. 

Not only his window, but the wounds the guests received, the broken portraits and fine china, the scratched furniture, stained clothes, everything.

The beast groaned in pain. The girl hugged him, as the vampire stood up.

"I'm here. I'm here... Don't cry Roger... Please..." She weeped as she glanced at him. 

She closed her eyes and started to cry, as Keith and John came from behind and comforted her.

"Don't cry madam, he's okay I-" the fairy cooed her, but got interrupted by Roger, who looked at her with worry.

"Heather?" A Roger, who was back to normal, asked her. "Why are you crying?" 

The girl looked at him and sighed in relief as she pulled him close.

"It's okay." He told her as he returned the hug. "I'm here. It's over. Please love..."

"I thought I lost you..." She sobbed.

"You didn't. I thought I was done too for a second. Then I realized I have the hardest head in the world." He told her, hearing her giggle.

"Are we done?" Mick broke the scene with a face.

"Everybody's going home, Michael." The harpy said as he stood up. "I hope that, those manners of yours do too." 

Jimi ran to the couple, as he hugged them tightly. "Jesus are you two okay?! I heard the crash from downstairs as I saved Brian." He asked.

"Yeah we're good. Except that I'm na-"

The blonde young man told the wizard about his lack of clothing on himself until he looked at his body.

He had his fringe vest, his brown leather pants, his yellow shirt with flowers which was slightly opened, his heels and his scarf, oh and that brown velvet hat he forgot he brought to the party.

"Thanks." He thanked the wizard as he stood up and hugged him.

Hendrix hugged him back.

"No problem. Are you two ready to go home?" He asked to the couple, they nodded and upon them, Hendrix opened a portal to their house, and went home with them, closing it.

" 'Night Mick." Pete told the devil as he gave him a kiss on the cheek and took flight to his home. He wiped the kiss.

Eventually, everyone was safe and sound in their homes, without any type of danger harming them or invading their peace.


	18. Here For More

The sun was hanging on the pink, british aftetnoon sky, and the wind was blowing softly. 

The flowers were blooming, and the little birds that slept inside the holes of the trees were staying warm.

Heather was laying on the grass of the lovely british countyside, not very far from her cottage, as she looked at the sky.   
It's her second valentine's day with Roger and they promised to do nothing but to stay together and do whatever they want.

But, there was a problem. Yesterday was a full moon, but somehow Roger didn't shift. He was very confused as to the why, she remembers from yesterday.  
For the first time, Roger shifted very late, almost at three am in the morning, and almost couldn't sleep, so when she woke up in her flowery bed she found a wolf sleeping by her side.  
They were both awake by two o' clock in the afternoon, but she didn't know where Roger was.

She glanced at the sky, she never thought she would end up here.  
She still remembers that day Roger told her and her friend Catherine to stay with him, since Catherine was pregnant and had nowhere to go. She still remembers the day he told Heather he loved her. 

He always hung around that silver locket necklace around his neck. She thought he would hate silver due to its relationship with werewolves, but it didn't harm him as much as she thought. She knew he loved her more than anything and showed it, even if he was with other people on the road. He knew she loved him back too.

She kept daydreaming and thinking about her love, when suddenly, she heard barks and howls from afar.  
She sat on the grass and squinted at a moving figure with some flowers.   
She smiled sweetly as she patted the floor, it was her boyfriend in his wolf form, holding flowers in his mouth. 

"Oh Roger," she called him. "Come here." The model grabbed a blanket and when the wolf sat by her side she brushed his fur with the soft wool blanket. "You are so charming." 

The wolf accidentally dropped the flowers to the grass when he opened his mouth. She giggled, grabbed them, and pulled them close to her face, smelling them. "They're great. Thank you."

He let out a soft howl as he put his head on Heather's shoulder. The girl layed again on the grass, with one hand holding the boquet of flowers and the other one softly stroking the animals fur, the animal decided to lay down too, as it layed on its back and glanced at her, howling softly. 

She pulled the animal closer to her, wrapping a blanket around it since it was cold outside and wanted to keep the animal warm.   
She closed her eyes for a little and relaxed.

The wolf whined a little as its bones started to break and started to build a whole different body, and as its fur started to fade away.

Then it opened its eyes again and glanced at its human hands. «I am human again.» Roger thought as he wrapped the blanket around his naked body, as he shivered slightly from the air.  
He then looked at Heather with the flowers he had brought for her. 

"Heather wake up my love," he whispered at her, brushing her hand.   
She opened her eyes and looked at the young man. "Oh Rog." she pulled him close again.  
He hugged her as he smiled at her. "I love you, happy valentine's."

Then they both sat on the grass, as they looked at eachother deeply in the eyes. Roger was smiling from cheek to cheek.   
"Your face lines are adorable." She complimented him as he stopped smiling and squeaked. He looked down and glanced at her as his face heated up.  
She got worried. "Did I say something?" She asked him.  
He shook his head. "Oh no, uh- thank you." He squeaked as he looked up at her again. "I appreciate it. Your smile is prettier anyways." 

She giggled as she then looked at a thoughtful Roger, who was glancing at a tiny tellow flower in between his pointer finger and middle finger.

"Your cheeks are adorable." She then brushed his cheek with her hand as he looked at her again. He smiled as he tried to look away, but it was impossible, it was too tempting not to fall under those hazel eyes she had. He started to giggle as he pulled the brown blanket even closer to his body.

"What?" She asked with a smile.   
"Nothing, 'm just too flustered with all this love you're giving me right now..." He giggled as she then brushed his curls. He then started to brush her long, dark red hair. "You have such beautiful hair, my love." He complimented her, as he got lost in her eyes again.

By just looking at her, he remembered all those evenings they've spent together. Melting in eachothers arms, dancing, cuddling, snuggling, walking across the forest, going around the village, it made his heart fuzz and it made him smile at the simple thought of being with her.

"Heather," he called her name. She turned her head to look at him.  
"Thank you. I can't thank you enough for staying with me and giving me love and care every single time. You are such a smart, and wonderful and beautiful woman, and I'm more than grateful to spend the rest of my life with you. I... sometimes feel like I am not that good of a boyfriend to you, nor that I am not doing much for you and..." He frowned midway his words and held her hands. 

"And?" She asked at him.  
He signed. "I don't know. I love you more than anything else and thanks for always being there, supporting me and...loving me. Would you like to go out tomorrow? I even want to give you something I got for you."  
His spirit lightened up a bit as he remembered that last week he brought a necklace for her.

She got a bit confused as to what he was trying to tell her. "First of all, thank you. I love you too and you're a fantastic boyfriend, regardless of what happens when we're not together on road. Second of all, Roger I get you. You spend almost all year outside, touring. You already fill me with love and support when you come back from tours. I know you love me, you always prove that. Don't apologize, please."

"The thing is that..." He sighed. "Dunno, I... I want to stay with you more often. I miss you terribly when I go on tour and I feel like I am not showering you with enough love." He complained about himself. She pulled him for a hug.

"Oh dear, it's okay. Again, you already do a lot with me before and after those long tours, press conferences, interviews, shows, tv performances, etcetera. You show me every day how much you love me."   
He then smiled brightly and hugged her back. "You are the best. I adore you." 

She smiled. "I adore you too. Let's go inside before you catch a cold."

"But I won't!" He broke the hug to look at her and stand up.

"Harry you're naked."

His eyes widened as he dramatically gasped. "Do not call me Harry, Theresa!" He told her jokingly as he walked towards the cottage.

"Did you just call me Theresa?!" She yelled at him between giggles as she ran towards him. He started to run as he giggled. 

He eventually got insife before her and went upstairs to put on some clothes, dressing himself up so that he wouldn't get sick. 

She eventually found him in their room, where he was fixing his hair in front of the vanity, already dressed, sitting on the chair.   
She hugged him from behind and sat by his side, pecking his cheek.

"I love you, my prince." She complimented him as she hugged him around his waist, he giggled, as he looked at her. "I do too, my princess." He lent in and kissed her, as he wrapped his arms around her neck.


End file.
